Youkai Academy's Human Student
by Hirrayami Otoni
Summary: Ryoh is a human teenager from a family of martial artist in a peculiar town with many martial arts schools. But after he got kicked out from his previous school by fighting; he got an offer from a gorgeous woman to attend a certain peculiar academy as a human student project. And because of certain offerings, his parents forced him to enroll in the end, more to his charring.
1. S1 Common Route

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. Please cut me some slack, I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

Youkai Academy's Human Student.

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Category: Casual Adventure

Type: Original Novel Story

PROLOGUE

"Expulsed?!" Was the first thought that crossed his mind as he glances towards the principal with a dumbfounded face.

The fat man adjusted his glasses as they fog with a glare, "Yes. We grew tire enough of your constant fights, young man. I do not want you any more on our school. Take your things and leave."

"You have to be kidding me?! This is Nerima! Fights are everywhere!" The boy who was being scolded retorted with a snarl.

And that's how the life of this peculiar boy began… little did he know that another reason of his expulsion was influenced by a third party…

SAMPLE ONE: Common Route

The noise of crocked wood was heard as a young man with messy black hair comes in after it opened, "I'm home…"

As he said that, rumble like stampede were heard, and then the boy was tackled by a middle-aged man with glasses; "RYOH! WHAT DID YOU TO?!" The man began shaking the boy in anger.

"Dad, stop! You're going to mess my brain!"

A middle-aged woman also stepped up with a disappointment look on her features; "Ry-chan, it is not manly to get yourself expulsed from school… what did we teach you? You will be grounded young man."

"Seriously, I do not why I got expulsed… Is not like I am the only one who fights in this city!" The boy protested.

"Perhaps, I could explain…"

Scene froze as a fourth and unknown voice flew into the surroundings. All participants turned to the door and the scene began to slow down with dazzling effects. Flicking by a wind that came out of nowhere, silver hair, with pink tips, flowed with it as the scene slowly moves and shows it self that said hair is connected to a super gorgeous woman, (Hot babe you might say!), shut up kid, in her mid to late twenties. Exotic red eyes stared down at them and this woman had an air of royalty, even if she was dressed as an office lady.

Dad's eyes popped into hearts and then he invaded her personal space; "Hello there miss~ and who might you be?"

KAPAO!

A jealous mom whacked her husband with a frying pan, "You perverted son of a bitch!"

The boy, who's name was Ryoh, stared at the lady with a slight blush on his face. The woman was a babe! He could not deny that; he couldn't blame his dad. But what is this beautiful woman doing in his home?

The woman sighed, as if she was used to those behavior and annoyed by it and took out some papers and a pair of glasses and put them on, "Pardon my intrusion, but I represent Youkai Academy and we are interested in your son… my name is Principal Akashiya Moka… pleased to meet you." The woman gave a greeting bow and the family looked at each other.

Hr

Family members sat around their dining table observing the gorgeous woman that showed at their doorstep. She was taking some papers and putting them over the table.

"Youkai Academy? Wait, isn't that the supposed monster school and appeared out of nowhere ten years ago?" Dad spoke in wonder.

Youkai Academy… the school of monster, made by monsters and for monsters. Its existence along with the news that monsters do exist appeared ten years ago when a massive monster almost fully destroyed a city in Japan. The news and impact of the things was so big that they could not hide it any longer and monster had to show them selves in light once more. A war began as monster hunters and other things tried to fight them. Especially when a monster organization declared war on humans. However, after many battles for almost a decade, a truce was made and some monsters tried to assure that they were trying to live in peace with humans and such the existence of Youkai Academy was revealed. A School for younglings to teach them to co-exist with humans; how ever united nations weren't sure of them so all agreed on a middle ground that the school should be supervised for safety. They also agreed to let youkai integrate into society by supervision of a special government force.

"And here is were you come in." The woman finished after showing some art charts finishing her explanation. "To appease both parties the head master in charge decided to bring a true human to act as a sample or a representative, or ambassador to show our student what a human is really like and how to act according to it." The woman adjusted her glasses after she finish.

Parents of the boy were confused but still answered with an 'oooh'. The boy however, was not convinced, "Miss, uhm…"

"Akashiya."

"Yes, Miss Akashiya, this sounds fine and all but… Why me?"

The woman took a few papers at hand and took a hold of her glasses, "According to our reports, you had the highest qualities among all the chosen. Also you fighting record is vast that you have the highest chance of survivor… also I have in note that your family had been a family of martial arts, am I wrong?"

Everyone shook his or her heads.

She then continued on, "In the end you were chosen as our 'human sample' for our school. With this you will receive a full scholarship and all needed accommodations. That is if you agree to our terms in contract."

"HE'LL AGREE!" Both parents slammed their palms on the table and shoved their faces close to the woman, said woman had to flinch a bit back and sweat-drop.

Ryoh stood up and started to protest, "Hey! I do not agree with this! You two are willing to throw your own son into a den of monsters?!"

"Ry-chan…" Ryoh flinched as he heard the ice-cold tone of his mother's, "It is not manly to refuse such a generous offer… Besides…" a glare that sent shivers down his spine was thrown at him, "Who got himself thrown out of school?"

Then the boy had to nurse his head as his father whacks it, "Boy! Listen to your mother! This is an opportunity of a lifetime! It's a scholarship boy!" Then Dad began to cry tears of sorrow, "Oh kamis in heaven, what did I do wrong that raised such an ungraceful son!"

KAPAO! Dad found him self inside the koi pond, "Your annoyance did it, old fool!"

Ryoh had to dodge to the left as a set of kunai stabbed them selves into the wall behind him; his father then rose out of water with tears in his eyes, "Ungraceful little brat! Its time for another lesson!"

"BRING IT OLD MAN!"

Akashiya Moka, the woman known as one of the top youkai academy babes, had to blink a couple of times as the scene unfolding before her; a slight feeling of annoyance raising deep within but she was mature enough to hold it back. The woman then took a glance to the other woman in the room with a raised eyebrow as said mother took a sip of her tea.

"More tea, Miss Akashiya?"

Moka began developing a slight tick in her eyebrow.

CRASH KAPAO! Dad got slammed through the wall close to them.

Moka's tick grew slightly.

Ryoh came in dusting his hands, "That'll teach 'im."

"Ry-chan, pack your stuff, you are going to that school."

"But mom!"

"The decision is final!" then mother turned to Moka, "Where do I sign?"

Akashiya Moka, the S class vampire that saved Japan from a monster invasion with her friends and lover(?) sighed in frustration as she passed the papers to the mother of the family.

-Two days later

Ryoh stood in front of a bus stop with a defeated demeanor. Holding with a hand the backpack he was holding and with the other a bag of clothing. Several minutes had passed as he waits for the bus that supposedly will take him to his new school he is going. He let out a huge sigh thinking on how easily his parents threw him out of the house.

(Well… at least I do not have to deal with them anymore.) He thought just hoping things will get better from now on. His thought suspended as the bus stops in front of him.

The door opens and a man in a suit, eyes hidden by a cap, shows him self to the boy, "Welcome young man, it must be one HUMOROUS day, huh?"

Ryoh raised an eyebrow but rather than that he did not pay any attention and entered the bus.

"Man of FEW WORDS huh…? How FANTASTIC. Just hope this journey won't be your LAST"

Ryoh felt a chill as the creepy old man laughed as he closed the door and started the bus.

Hr

"Here you go, young man. Just head down that path and you'll find your self into the academy, just be careful is not your LAST" Man spoke as Ryoh exists.

"You know…" Ryoh turned to face the man, "You would be more agreeable if you didn't spoke lame puns."

Man stared at him for a couple of seconds, then graved a cigar and began smoking it, "Yeah, they do not pay me enough for this, now run along I got better things to do Kid." Driver close the door shut and drove away.

Hr

Well, you all know the drill… the tradition of new school especially this one. A Boy finds him self trapped in a school for monsters and on his way to school the cliché fateful encounter happens as the boy find himself traditionally hit by a beautiful girl with her bike on the way to school…

BEEEP BEEEP "Uhm? KHGAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Only that this time, the boy was run over by a high class limousine on his way to school leaving him spawned in the floor.

"DAFAQ?!" Boy retorted as he tried to curse at the crazy driver.

Hr

In said limousine, a young girl rose on the back, she felt a tremor hit the car while she was checking her phone, "James, did we hit something?"

"Just a road rat, young mistress."

"Huh, watch the car James, Father would not like to find a dent in it."

"Yes young mistress."

Hr

Ryoh sit up holding his head, he was lucky that her family's school teaches to strengthen his or her body or else he would be dead by now. "Freaking crazy driver! Watch the road!"

"A…Are you ok?"

Ryoh looked around scanning his surroundings. Who was the one who spoke to him? He managed to sense something to his left and his eyes darted into it. The person sees he or she got discovered and flinched as he or she hid behind a tree.

"Yeah, I am alright. Thank you for the concern." He dusted him self after then took his things and resume his walking.

From behind the tree, someone took a peek; a really young girl who looked like a blond elf watched Ryoh walk away from her area, shyness shown in her expression.

Hr

Ryoh stood up front a large building. It was definitely the school building. Said building was made in the form of western culture, even if they were in Japan… and the air of creepy, horror movie like surrounds it. Well it is a school for monsters at all. Students walk on his or her way to class making the place livid. Even so, Ryoh was impressed, all students looked like humans, one would not believe they were monsters within.

(Well, I guess this is it. My new life on a new school.) Ryoh sighed as his thoughts ran, (I just hope I can survive this… dear ancestors, please watch over me.)

Adjusting his stuff, not taking his eyes off the building, Ryoh took a step forward… and crashed into someone… or something… he can feel two huge pillows stuff his face. (Hello there… and what are your names?)

"Ara… And who might you be?"

Ryoh looks up to see a naughty smirk aimed at his direction from a beautiful girl looking down on him.

"So, are you lost handsome?" The girl spoke, purple hair flows with the wind and her purple eyes pierces through his being, "I haven't seen you around before, are you new? Practically I know all the men around here… in many ways than others…" She giggled to her inside joke.

Ryoh pried himself off those wonderful pillows with disdain, but he was a gentleman even if he was a delinquent, and apologized with a bow, "I am terribly sorry."

"Fu fu fu, is ok handsome, I do not mind." Then she comes close with a sultry smile, "Maybe you would like a feel with the hands?"

Ryoh tried with all his might to stop him self from blushing, thank you soul of ice. With a poker face he spoke to the girl with a request, "Can you point me to the head master's office, miss?"

The girl took a pout expression, which made her look even sexier if I may add, and pointed to a general direction. It seems this boy was a tough nut to crack so she gave up, "Yeah, is that way." Even if she let him know, she was not one to give up. It seems that school will become more interesting with fresh blood.

Ryoh bowed in thanks and started his way towards the school.

"Dang, I should had asked his name." The girl sighed, "Oh well, I might see him soon enough~"

hr

Door opened slowly and Ryoh made his way in. He could see that several people were waiting for him, most of them were women surrounding a man that sat in a desk, hand folded Gendo Ikari style, as he watches the young boy come in. This man was dressed in catholic monk robes and had a hood that hid the top of his face, but he could see a smile addressing him.

"Welcome young man, Our Human student. I hope your way here wasn't unpleasant?"

Ryoh snorted, "Well, if you do not mean your parents kicking out of home, find yourself in a bus ride with a driver who makes bad jokes trying to be scary, get run over by a car and then find one self here… then no."

The man chuckled as he slowly stands up. Ryoh got a bit curious though and he scanned his surroundings. It seems Miss Akashiya is here, but he did not recognize the other women. (Wait, is that a witch's hat one is wearing?) He thinks as he could see all dressed in business outfits except for that peculiar one.

The man walks around the desk and arrives close to him up front, "Allow me to introduce my self. I am Aono Tsukune, the head master of this school. As you could see I had been working hard to make this school prospect and teach our students how to live together with humans."

His hand then waved to his side, "I believe you met the school principal, Miss Akashiya."

Ryoh replied with a nod.

"Next is the Vice-Principal, Kurono Kurumo."

A woman around Moka's age stepped forward, she had long sky blue hair and pretty large assets… Ryoh had to avoid looking to not offend.

"Pleased to meet you Ryoh-kun."

Ryoh bowed.

The man, whose name goes by Aono Tsukune, spoke once more, "Next is my assistant, Toujou Ruby." A black haired woman bowed to Ryoh.

"I still do not approve of that." Blue hair spoke with a pout; Kurumu was her name? Anyways, Moka coughed to indirectly tell the woman to be quiet.

The man spoke once again, "Our treasurer, Sendo Yukari."

(Oh, it's the witch. She looks younger than the rest.) Ryoh thought.

"Oii…" Said witch spoke, "I sense you said something rude just now."

Ryoh waved his hand, "Nope! Nothing at all~"

The man in white robes chuckled then spoke, "And lastly our Secretary, Shirayuki Mizore."

Said woman was sucking into a lollipop with a bored expression. It seemed like she didn't care much on what was going on.

"We are happy to have you here." The man said, "Surely you will find benefits studying here and would have a special status for being the first human student for our school."

"Yeah, sure… as long as I do not die." Ryoh said sarcastically, "So, what do I have to do?"

"Not much." The man replied, "Just attend school normally, and show a sample of how humans act in school. But please… be as normal as possible? I know of your martial arts skills."

"You do know I do have a bad record in school, right?"

The man smiled, "Yes I know. Which now you will have a new chance to correct."

"And why should I do that?"

The man walked up to him and rested a hand on his shoulders, "Come on now, don't you want something more for your life? Besides, with your combat skills I think you will not have much of a problem protecting your self."

That made him think. Perhaps coming here won't be so bad after all. Surely he doesn't want to be a looser all his life and have something more than just fighting.

"Well, now that introductions are over, you can take these papers and go over the rules in this manual. Your class number is listed there and also is your dorm room."

Ryoh took the stuff given to him with a raised brow.

"Also if you need anything just ask the staff here, I am sure they will be more than happy to help."

"Thanks… sir."

Headmaster Aono grabbed the boy by his shoulders and turned him around pushing him out, "Now run along and head to class, I believe school started already."

Ryoh was pushed out the door, but just before he was tossed out he managed to catch a last glance to the people inside. With a shrug, he began his journey down to class.

Hr

"Class~" The teacher called the attention of her students, "It seems we have a new transfer student that will join us."

The woman with cat features waved her hand to her left letting someone who is out of the door know to get in. Ryoh, who was waiting outside, took a step inside as he makes his way towards the middle front of the class.

A few heads, besides the rest of the class, turned towards him with interest. Those peculiar ones looking at him were girls, which he kind of recognizing one of them from this morning, watching him with interest, or contempt?

Not minding much, Ryoh bowed to the class and let his introduction slip by, "Hello everyone… I am Saotome Ryoh… sorry about this."

To be continued.

Hr

Author Notes:

I am back with another trial idea. Depending how its received I may continue with this concept. I really like this idea and I hope I can develop it.

If no one has noticed I got the concept with Shomin Sample, but thought, "what if it was a human inside youkai academy?" as a kind of sequel to R+V.

As I mentioned, this story takes place 10 years after the battle with alucard and fairy tale. After graduation, Tsukune became the hair to Mikogami's legacy and took charge of the school to drive his ideals for monsters and human to live together in peace… and his harem followed him, which is not a surprise.

You will not have Aono Tsukune without his gang.

Who ends up as his lover? Well story canon points to Moka but this story is not about Tsukune, its about a young boy being thrown into youkai academy as a sample for them to learn about being humans in a society that is aware of youkai existence.

Some of his companions had already been introduced (slightly), and others will come in the future depending how this is received.

Thank you all for coming here.

P.S. There are a few clews on Ryoh's back-story. Some people might figure out.


	2. S2 Common

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

Youkai Academy's Human Student.

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Category: Casual Adventure

Type: Original Novel Story

S2 Common Route

Have you ever felt like one of those days that things go haywire in your life and then shit hits the fan?

Well, that's how I feel right now. I was kicked out of my home and sent here to this school to be some kind of ambassador for humans in a school that is supposedly for monsters, which surprising, none looks like. I remember it like it was a few hours ago… because it was indeed a few hours ago.

Standing in the front of my class as all eyes darted straight at me as if I was the last pizza in an anime convention. I feel myself sweat dropping at the moments; I tell you that the feeling of a hare in the middle of a pack of foxes is not a pretty sight to be in…

So here I am, introducing my self… then the teacher had to say that one thing I regret the most.

"Well students, I hope you all give a warm welcome to mister Saotome." The teacher spoke and I swear I heard a 'nya' on it; "As you can se we had a project of finding a human to assist in this school for diplomacy wibbly wobbly stuff so mister Saotome is our human representative: 'The Youkai Academy's human sample'. So we, as youkai, have to follow how to be human like him, or so we hope. Everyone give him a warm welcome."

And just as you expected it, the class became chaos. I saw female students looking at me as some kind of prey, and the male students looking down of me as if I was trash. I really do not like this so far.

"Miss Nekonome." The one who seems the 'tough guy' of class addressed the teacher, "What is the meaning of this? You mean that weak looking dude is what we have to follow as a sample? Oh please I can eat this piece of shit for breakfast."

Yeah well, I can eat your ass for brunch you… wait that really sounds so wrong.

"Say what?" The boy stood, wow he really was tall. "What ya' looking down on me punk! Want to fight?"

I can feel myself raising an eyebrow; I guess this dude and me will get along just fine. I mean I took down bigger dudes than him… right I am forgetting, dude's a youkai. Hmm… this needs planning.

"What, cat got your tongue?"

What about I catch yours with one of my kunais you overgrown undeveloped brain monkey!

"Calm down now you two." The teacher desperately tries to settle the situation.

"Cliché."

""huh?"" yeah I can feel the confusion form everyone, just give me a sec.

"I'm going to call you 'cliché'." I shrugged, "I mean, you are the typical archetype grunt dude that feels himself tough just to bully those who you sees inferior and since you believe yourself an alpha predator around here mostly everyone fears you, but guess what cliché… you're not the alpha anymore."

"Bastard!"

Oh boy! Cliché just dashed to me and tried to take a swing at. Good thing I had trained a lot since I was a kid, thanks to certain stupid old man! I managed to avoid it in the nick of time. Huh, teacher seems to be scared. Well, what ever.

"Hey!"

"What!?" He retorted as he tried to hit me again, "Don't you see I am trying to kill you?"

"Saito stop! You can not go hitting the human student!"

Geeze, what am I, A test subject? Regardless I pointed a finger to the floor, "You dropped a hundred yen."

"Wait, what?" cliché gets distracted as I planned as he looks downward; I can feel myself smirk.

"ONE HUNDRED YEN PUNCH!" I slammed a fist, really hard, at amaguriken speed at the dude's jaw, sending him flying straight outside the window.

Yep, just like that. I do not train 20 hours a week for nothing; got a problem? Push-ups, sit-ups and plenty of juice are the way to go.

Regardless I can hear some of my classmates go 'wow' on me.

"Sensei, are you sure he is human?" One of the students spoke, "I do not think a human .THAT."

Says the monsters that have demon hunters as enemies.

"Oii…" I glared at him, "What's your name kid?"

I could see him flinch, "Yugi… uhm… Yoho Yugi."

"Well Yugi, back home I got pure humans that can do more than that." I pointed at the hole in the wall, "Hell, there is even footage. Face it bro, humans are not as weak as you all youkai think." I stir my self to address everyone, "Haven't any of you read history books? Ever since feudal era, youkai roamed freely on our lands. Sure there were weak humans who fell victims to them, but there were also monster hunters who fought them to a stand still. Look it up! If you people want me as an sample then your view about humans being weak have to change."

"That is fine and all, but…" My eyes moved to a beautiful girl who stood from her desk. I could see saffron colored wavy hair hold still by a headband move with her body language and ruby colored eyes glare at me, "You have disrupted the class with this… bravado thingy. I admit that it was due to provocation but ruining school property is not something that should be allowed no matter what."

"And you are?" I asked… odd, I could sense an aura of royalty from her.

"Himegami Sakura… class rep."

I tilt my head, I am not one to submit to someone easily but… I take a look at the wall and then at the students… I guess it is my fault. Nice first impression idiot. Well I give an apologetic bow, "I am deeply sorry."

That seemed to take the class rep off guard. I guess she was expecting me to bash off, or something. It clearly shows that she was not expecting it.

She coughs on her hand to clear her throat and a slight look of annoyance and a blush showed on her face, "Well… as long as you understand. Sensei, please give him his seat and start class."

"Ah…" Miss Nekonome sensei, was it? It seems she snapped out of, wherever she was, and stood. "Mister Saotome, please sit over there. I'll… tell you your punishment later."

"Yes ma'am…"

hr

And that's how much of the rest of the day went. Soon after cliché burst through the window looking for blood, boy he do heal fast, but the school police or what ever came in and arrested the dude. I was given a warning since its my first day but I think we will see each other soon enough.

After school I found my self in a hellish nightmare… it seems news spread like wild fire and I have a bunch of people, especially females, on top of me… not literally. Also the halls seem to be full of people trying to come in. I heard rumors that humans used to be killed once they step into this school, with the exception of one; and the sight of me being here, and allowed, is a rare occasion.

What am I? A celebrity? All this bombardment of question!

"Excuse me everyone, its time to spread. You all had enough and I have a job to do!" The girl from before, class rep (what was her name again?) stepped up and tried to make way for her self.

"Oh, its Ojou…"

"What did you call me?!"

"No~th~ing~~~"

The girl folder her arms bellow her breasts, which weren't that big or very small I may add, and glared down at me, "Have some respect, I am the class rep here."

There goes the all 'ojou-sama' act. I wonder if she is a himedere? Wait, I lost track of what she was saying, "Say what again?"

Oh! An eyebrow twitch, nice.

"I guess you were not listening…" I swear she had a vein popup, "As the class rep, it is my duty to show you around campus… so I want you to come with me."

"Do I have to?"

Oh! Vein popper! Wow this girls sure is fun to tease, wait did she just grab my hand? "Hey wait!"

"Just follow me will you?!"

Hr

The follow was the next worst thirty minutes of my life, wait… correction, one of the worst. This ojou girl just took me to every corner she could and talked none stop about what it was and where it came from, jadda jadda… I am feeling sleepy. I wonder what will I have for dinner?

Well as we come out of a building I saw something that caught my attention. Ojou kept talking about school dignity and what not and I left her in her world as I sneak out with my stealth on way to what caught my interest.

"Hello there."

Girlish and very feminine shriek came out of those petite lips of the girl I just startled. What caught my attention was this girl who was alone by herself here picking up flowers. I wonder if she is in charge of them.

"Sorry I startled you, it was not my intention…" I tried to say as she ran and hid behind a post… wait, déjà vu…

"Uhm…."

Now that I take a good look at her, she had long silk like blond hair and blue eyes. But what I am curious at is her long ears, and she is pretty short to be in this school, she looks like in elementary. Crap I stared too much, she is about to cry!

"Wait wait wait!" I moved my hands up front defensively, "I am not going to do anything to you, I promise."

She seemed to hold herself together.

"So, are you lost kid? Where are your parents, and why are you wearing out uniform? I did not know this school had an elementary level."

I saw her flinch, did I raise a flag? Oh shit she is about to cry again! What do I do!?

"You're mean…"

Wha?

"You're mean!" She stepped out of the post with the cutest pout I ever seen, "I am sixteen years old just like you Saotome-kun! I am a high school student not a little kid!"

Say whaaa? Wait, did she just say my name?

"How did… who are you?"

Shyly, she made a courtesy bow while holding her skirt, "Hello… I am Elizabeth Windfellow, and I am in the same class as you Saotome-kun."

Again… say whaaaa!? "Wait, how, what but… how some I did not notice you?"

"Uhm… I… try not to stand out…" Once again she hid behind the post… is she sick with extreme shyness or something?

"But… you look like a little kid-" Oh boy, there goes that face again, "Erm… you look, small?"

"I am an Elf! It is not my fault my body develops slower than my real age!" Now she looks depressed, "I do not like it… everyone treats me like a baby."

Ah, so I guess she is the loli character of this story.

"Hmm… well maybe if…" I got interrupted.

"SAAAAAAOOOOOOTOOOMEEEEEE!" Oh, a stampede is coming towards me and is lead by that ojou… oh… I forgot about her.

The elf girl ducked behind the post, can't blame her; "Tell me one good reason for not burning you to the ground for ditching me like that you jerk?!"

Oh boy, she really looks pissed. Is that fire coming out of her hands? I can see smoke coming from her mouth and her eyes are in a blaze, NOT good.

"Oj… er, class rep. Uhm… nice seeing you here, uhm… can you put THAT off please?"

"Reason… NOW…"

"Aren't we like… supposed to NOT use our powers in school or something?"

"NAAAAAAAAOOOOO!"

"Ok ok! Geez! Well, my reason is…." I then pointed to a general direction, "Hey, isn't that the headmaster dancing hoola over there?"

Her fire puffed and she had a dumbfounded expression, "How dumb do you think I am…?" She spoke in a neutral tone. Lizzy, how ever, was indeed looking.

"Not kidding, look! Its awesome!"

Her arms turned into blaze once more, not good.

"Ah, your shoes are untied." I replied with a neutral tone of my own.

"Huh?" This time she indeed look and, bye bye~ I phased out and fled.

"What are you talking ab-" She realized her mistake, too late.

"SAAAAOOOOTOOOMMMEEEEE!"

hr

"Uff uff, that was close. I am too young to be bbq." I panted as I hide behind a wall after running away. I managed to take a peek around the corner to see if I was followed, good I was not.

"You sure had it tough huh."

I suddenly did a manly shriek, YES… MANLY SHRIEK, at the sudden voice besides me.

"Dood! You scream like a girl, el-oh-el. (LOL)"

I glared into the direction of the person who was kind enough to startle me and who earned my respect for actually manage to sneak on me… which is rare mind you. Uhm, it was that girl from this morning at the school entrance, the one with the nice pillows. She was leaning on a window looking down on me with mirth in her eyes.

"Don't tell anyone…" I said with a low, monotonous and defeated voice.

"Your secret is safe with me handsome." And she winked.

"May I help you?"

She grew one of those grins that was like a Cheshire cat, I do not like where this is going, as she pushed her self back, "Good timing, I was looking for you. We did not manage to finish that little conversation of this morning."

"What conversation, all I asked was directions?"

"Potatoe potato, come over here." She moved inside the room.

I smell a trap, but I do not mind falling for this hot trap… wait, what am I saying? I am a gen… oh who am I kidding I like boobs like any other teenager. Hoop! I jumped inside the room following.

"What is this?"

"First, I never caught your name." She asked with a sultry tone as she sits in a chair crossing her legs sexily.

"You know, ethics says you should introduce yourself first." I replied crossing my arms.

She gave a pout and folded hers too, "Fine, have it your way. Satoshi Tengge. You may call me Tengge sempai."

"Sempai?"

"I am your senior kid. So, you name?"

"Saotome Ryoh."

"Well Ryoh-kun, you are in luck. I want you to join my club~"

"Come again?"

"Gladly, but first you have to tease me a bit more."

Wait, what?

She lefts off a rich laugh that was music to one's ears; Oh boy…

"So… what is this 'club', and where are its members?"

She gave a nonchalant shrug as she changes her legs position, crap almost!

"There are no more members… they uhm… got into trouble…" She said sheepishly. I feel an eyebrow rising.

"If I do not find new members, our club will be disbanded and I do not want that." She continued, "So, will you pretty please join my club?" She bats her eyelashes at me.

"How people of a club be thrown out… and what is the name of this club anyways?"

She settled a index finger on her chin as she thinks, then with a nod she spoke once more, "Well, first of all the club's name is: 'The studies of modern human society'. You as the rumored 'human sample' fit quite well here. So I want you to join us please. And as for the reason…"

She sighed, "Well… you see, I am a succubus. And as you know I need… THAT to live. Things went a little off hand, I 'ate' my club members and… where are you going?"

Crap! She caught me sneaking off the window, "Away? Somewhere that is not HERE?"

She suddenly jumps and reaches me; boy is she fast! And I can feel her pillows on my back as she struggles with me on not letting me run away!

"Ah come on! Do not be like that Ryoh-kun! Join my club!"

"Like hell I will join a club with a sex maniac who may or may not rape me!" I tried to push my self out harder.

"Oh come on, is not like you will not like it if I do!"

"I appreciate my life thankyouverymuch! I heard of succubae, ye gonna kill me!"

"Psh, you're too cute for me to drain you dry. Pretty please join my club!"

"No way! Let me go lady!"

"I'll make it worth while, I promise!"

"Do you even know what 'no' means?!" I retorted, "I am not some human snack for some youkai! Now let me go!"

"Oh, you do have a cute butt."

"GHAA!" I yelled, "Substitution jutsu!"

Tengge blinked as she find herself holding a plushie doll clone of my self and me running away. Although it seems she found it cute for some reason. Who cares, I am away of the sexual offender, I swear I will not come back here anymore.

Hr

Haaaaa…

I find myself sigh in frustration. I managed to reach the dorms after all that ordeal. The sun seems to be setting down on the sky and said one is turning a crimson hue… huh.

Regardless I have to find where I am staying. Good thing I managed to get back my stuff before something else happened. Hmm, staring at my new home I can see that the boys' dorm is not too shabby. I thought it would have been something like a horror story or a mock-up of the Addams' family.

Lucky me… you can notice the sarcasm there.

How ever, the creek noise when I open the main door was not assuring at all. As I walk inside I managed to find myself stopping of front of a woman. She looked young but not high school like, more like on her early twenties. She was really beautiful I must all, hell all women in this school seems to have been born from Barbie and ken! Well except some doods.

Alas, I noticed the woman was swiping the entrance with a broom; her jet-black hair cascaded over her back and the left side of her face leaving the right side on view. Hmm, it seems she noticed me and is turning to face me. Oh wow, she just smiled… she looked like an angel.

"Hello, I am Saotome Ryoh… and I do not know which is my room." I bowed in greeting, wait is that a notebook in her hand? Where did she… or right, sub space pockets.

[Hello.] She wrote, [I am the dorm mother. I welcome you Saotome-kun, please come in and I'll guide you to your room.]

"You're the dorm mother? I am surprised the staff is allowing a woman to guide the male dorms; no offence meant." I said and apologized, I did not want to offend the woman.

She answered with a smile and wrote again, [I know it is rare. But I am the one qualified for this to be honest. Do not worry you are in good hands.]

"If you say so." I shrugged, "So… where is my room again?"

[Follow me please. Oh! My name is Natalia Songspread.]

"Nice meeting ma'am."

[Likewise Saotome-kun.]

I still wonder why she has to write everything; well I assume that perhaps she may be mute… or something.

hr

POOF

That was the sound of me falling face-first in my bed after setting myself in this room and spread the futon down. I was lucky the dorm mother shared one with me otherwise I would have to sleep on the floor.

Boy, today was crazy… I really do not want to got o school tomorrow… Ojou might kill me for ditching her, twice. And that sempai might show up again… brr… uhm, Tenjoh… Tenjoh Tengge… ha!

Anyways, I cannot think straight anymore as darkness is calling me… some sleep would be nice about now… good night world.

Hr

A.N.

Character profiles, how we all love them! Time to share:

Ryoh Saotome

Age 16

Race: Human

Only son of the Saotome household and a master of martial arts; although he was trained on indiscriminate grappling style, he developed more into Ninjutsu, which he liked more. He heard that the grandmaster used to be something like a ninja thief or something. Your average free spirit, Ryoh faces life one day at a time and where ever the wind takes him, (As long as is before curfew).

Sakura Himegami

'Ojou'

Age 16

Race: Royal Phoenix

Youngest daughter of the Himegami household, a family of royal blood from the phoenix people. She was raised as a rich kid since her family business is well established in the world and they hold good stock shares in many corporations. Since young she was raised to be a proper lady and carry her own with grace and royalty, (Until Ryoh is around).

Elizabeth "Liz" Windfellow

'Chibbi/Lizzy'

Age 16

Race: High Elf

Lizzy is a descendant of the High Elves from Norwei. She is an exchange student and assisting Youkai academy because of it. Given her race being an elf, and that their growth is slower than human standards, she is short and petite. Many mistake her for being an elementary or middle school student, which she dislikes. She always lived in the forests of Norwei with her family and this would be her first time interacting with the outside world, which means that everything is new to her and makes her shy when people tries to interact with, because she has no experience on dealing with people outside her family and village.

Tengge Satoshi

'Tenjoh'

Age: 17

Race: Succubus

Tengee is actually from the same village as Kurumu Kurono, but unlike Kurumu who was looking for her destined one, Tengge just went wild and tried to really have the school boys under her, which ended in high trouble on her earlier years of high school. She has a fascination for humans, especially when she interacted with them on their dreams so she decided to study more about them. She formed the club of "Studies of modern human society" with some friends and schoolmates but given to her nature… things ended up in a mess soon after, which made members leave one by one for a year after the club was formed. Not wanting her club to be disbanded she fought hard to maintain it afloat, but now it's on the verge to be shut down by the school council. After meeting Ryoh, she thought she found the perfect scapegoat to save her club… and perhaps have a side snack. Her parents are also teachers of the school.

Natalia Songspread

'Miss Natty'

Age: early twenties to mid ones

Race: Siren (As if you did not notice).

Natalia is the dorm mother of the male dorms. She was selected because of her powers. Being a siren she can easily control hormone raging teenagers and berserker ones with her songs, which minimize building casualties. A kind woman which boys treat as an angel, she honestly want her charges to have a fun school life without regrets.

And on another note:

There is one thing I want to say. Two people had come down on me because Tsukune is too "OOC". Well... I will tell you this: I WANT Tsukune to be like that. Why? Because in 10 years people CHANGE. Its what we call MATURING. Do you think after the ending of the manga, with all the dangers he went through he will still be that innocent goody-two shoes he was? No sir.

1) I still kept his core character. If you people had read well you could had noticed that Tsukune did show concern towards Ryoh on part of their conversation.

2) Tsukune is imitating Mikogami because: Just for the nick of it and to continue tradition.

3) Tsukune is making his dream: he is running the school and trying to bring peace between humans and monsters as he wanted; He is keeping the school intact and trying his best not for it to fall into chaos. You can noticed as how the school is still running aside of humans wanting to destroy it and you can see how monsters aren't invading the human world. Bringing a human representative as an ambassador is one of the points in it. He will try to show it is safe.

P.S. Tsukune and his harem will take a role of support characters in this story so you will see more of them often. But they will not be main characters and whether whom Tsukune end up with or not I will not cover it and leave it to reader's imagination. Meh, he is now a shinso vampire so he might have ended on the harem route.


	3. S3 Common

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

Youkai Academy's Human Student.

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Category: Casual Adventure

Type: Original Novel Story

S3 Common

It was six in the morning, you average day in this… average day… ok that sounded blame but do not blame me. Anyways I was just doing my morning stroll, more like job but what ever.

Even if I am not a super powerful being and consider myself average level by Nerima standards, I still try to get myself fit and be prepared for anything. So I do my morning workout, and exercise whenever I can. I try to keep an average of twenty hours of training a week. Push-ups, sit-ups and plenty of juice are the way to become a super saiyan… but I am no saiyan sadly. I just hope I can survive in this school; I tried to discipline my self more because I do not want to get killed. I heard the tales about super powerful monsters so right now it's all about survival.

Especially how chaotic school has been these past few days since I came, Students hunting me down for either out of curiosity or to eat me. Then I had that sempai pestering me about joining her club, And then Ojou giving me a hard time.

I just cannot get a break!

Speaking of breaks, who the hell is that?

"Uhm… what are you doing?" Woah! I feel myself being pulled down.

"Silence fool! I am in the middle of an operation."

I take a good look at whom the woman was, it was a bit dark out and the lighting is kind of reddish so it's hard to see. Uhm, pointy witch hat, cape… kind of remind me of something.

I hit my palm with my other fist and had a 'oh right!' expression of my face, "You're the witch cosplayer woman from my first day."

"Its not cosplay! I am a witch! Such disrespect I… wait a moment, hold that thought."

I observed her casually; she had this intense look on her face as she grins evilly towards some random direction. Out of curiosity I tried to look to where she was glaring. Nothing much it seems we are outside the girls' dorm, how did I get here?

Uhm, I can see movement from one of the windows, which was the spot this woman intensively stares at. From one of the corners another woman emerged crossing from one side or another trying to comb her blue hair while walking.

Wait a second, aren't we like, committing a crime by peeping at a woman's window? Am I going to be arrested as an accomplice or something? My thoughts were interrupted as the woman began to chuckle evilly. Boy is she weird.

A sudden scream snapped my attention back to the dorms and then I heard a name being yelled at; "YUKARRIIIII!"

My attention switched back to the woman as she collapse on the floor laughing her ass off and punching the ground while at it.

"What did you do?" assuming it was something she made.

The woman suddenly stands up and put her hands on her hips and gives a triumph laugh. "Yes! It was a success! Now that cow will have her comb stuck to her hair for the rest of the day!" She moved her hands and posed showing off a bottle, "Thank you super glue Yukari special~"

"That's kind of childish prank if you ask me GHAAK!" ouch, where did that bucket come from?

"Shut up you!" The woman spoke with a wand in hand, "Uhm… who are you again?"

"Don't know! WHO are YOU again?" two can play this game.

"I don't know, I… oii… I asked first who you… oh never mind I remembered. You're that 'human sstudent' kid."

"And you ma'am are the witch cosplaGHAA!" Seriously, where is that bucket coming from?!

"Do not call me cosplayer!" she glared at me, "I am your superior so have some respect fool!"

"I found you!"

She and I turned over the new comer and it was that blue haired woman from before, I think I saw her somewhere… well her hair was in a weird sticky mess and her comb stuck to it, boy was she pissed.

"Oops! Look at the time, gotta go~ See ya'!" The witch woman said sheepishly and dashed off.

"COME BACK HERE YUKARI, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

And they go off. Huh… Reminds me of the time when Cliché came for revenge and I began messing with him; oh good times. Dude's not even that strong. My grandfather can wipe the floor with him, literally. Hell, I believe the average person in Nerima can wipe the floor with him… I mean we do are a town of martial artist after all.

What ever, I feel myself shrugging and I decide to continue on with my morning job before preparing to school.

Hr

KABOOOM!

Otto! Almost got hit there.

Well if you people are asking my current predicament, well you see, I am currently fighting over my life by one berserker over grown monkey. And what I mean is that cliché here just came back fro blood once more. Oops! Managed to dodge that kick.

"Oii Cliché, aren't you like, getting tired of this? You always come and try to get my neck but it always ends up the same way."

Dodge right, Dodge left, uff close uppercut.

"Shut up you poor excuse of a human and stay still so I can hit you!"

He thrust a fist at me and I jump in an ark and stepping with one hand on his arm, "Now now, why would I do that? I am fond of my face; also I hate pain."

"Grrrr, DIE!" Cliché stroke once more and I pushed myself off him. He crashed on the wall behind breaking through.

"Look what you did." I said shrugging. This guy doesn't let up. See? What did I tell you, he just came back for more.

"I'm going to smash that face of yours."

"Cliché buddy-" I said while shrugging, "-You tried that many times over for almost a week now. Did it work?"

"…"

"There, you see now? So, are you going to stop or keep coming at me?"

He smirked, stubborn mule, "I will not be satisfied until I smack your face."

I could not do anything but sigh. Think it over will you?

With another battle cry, the stupid monkey charged at me with a fist arched back. I managed to dodge once more with ease then dashed inside his defenses. Amaguriken speed fist to his stomach, which clashed hard as several fist collided into one; then as he was stunned I jumped and finished with a roundhouse kick sending the youkai spiraling several feet away.

"Human ten, cliché monkey zero. Boy I love fighting."

"Ryoh-kyuuun~" Geek! Pillows at my back! And a pair of arms embraced me from behind. "Are you going to join my club now?"

"Tenjoh sempai…"

Tengge sempai, a girl older than me who wants me to join her club for one reason or another. I began calling her Tenjoh, I remember the first day I called her that she was so confused and asked me about it. Well my answer was: "Well, your name is Tengge… so Tenjoh… you know, Tenjoh Tengge?"

Heaven and earth. But mostly because of that manga with the name; She did not understood at first but then smirked and teased me that I could call her what ever I wanted, and that I should join her club.

"Still fighting with Saito again?"

"Who?" I asked.

"You know, the brute that always chases you?"

"Oh! Cliché. Well yeah, good training. Gotta keep on my toes."

She giggled after, "Well if you want good training you can come to me… Oneesan can teach you about a-ny-thing~"

Poof, I managed to substitute myself with another doll clone and, "Yeah no thanks. Gotta go to class so, see ya."

Tengee gave a cute pout as she watched me leave, "Gee you're not fun."

"That's not the kind of fun I look for~" I yelled back as I come down the hall, "My life is at stake!"

Hr

Class was not out of the common thing. Boring as hell, lessons being given by the teachers, what's the meaning of life? Some people say 'People changes people' or something like that; or is what the history teacher said.

As I was going down the stairs for lunch I managed to take a glimpse at something. It was Chibi/Lizzy working on the school bulletin, as she seems to be taking out some papers and advertisers for new ones. I can feel a Cheshire grin grow on my face.

Chance~

Chibi/Lizzy had an intense look as she tries to pick up the paper son the bulletin. My smirk grew bigger as I come close. I grab the top paper as she goes for it. Since her stature is small, her field of vision is not that great, or so I think. Even so I try to conceal my identity as I slowly grab that top paper.

As I see Lizzy try to grab it, I quickly did a small pull making her miss by some centimeters. I tried to contain my snickering as I see her tilt her head and look up with a 'Hmm?'. Quickly let go of it so she cannot see my hand. She tries one more time and stretched her hand as much as she could and closes her eyes as she does so. I take the chance and pull it up once more. 'Huh?'

Then she goes again, and again I pull it up. Then again, and again, by this time she flails her arm trying to grab it and I could not contain my self anymore. I take off the paper from the pin and set it on her head as I take a couple of steps back and hold my stomach laughing hard.

This surprised her, how ever and she quickly turns around and sees me. Her eyes opened wide and her cheeks begin to turn a rosy tint.

"bu bu bu bu~~~!" Oh crap she is about to cry.

"Wait wait, Chibi, I was joking I mean I am so-"

"Ryoh-kun you big meanie!" OW! Did she have to slam me hard with the clipboard she was holding? Dang I can see her run away, crying mostly.

"KORAAAA!" WOAH! Fire hazard!

Ojou is coming at me with fire in her hand, time to run!

"Come back here Saotome! How dare you bully Lizzy!"

"I couldn't help it!" I retorted as I ran for my life as Ojou kept trying to blast me with fire. "I regret nothing!"

Hr

Gee, for being one private school, the food was not that great. So I skip along the halls with yakisoba bread at hand, hmm? I can see a group of people gathering.

Wait, isn't that Tenjoh sempai? She seems to be in a bad predicament. And one of them, which were a girl, cornered her and seems to be scolding or something. I slowly walk close to see what was going on.

"You have until tonight. Give the papers, this is it Satoshi, your club will be disbanded." The girls said to sempai, "Such immorality will not be allowed."

"Hoo? What are you so jealous because we had fun, vice president?"

"Guh!" the girl, gritted her teeth, "Such immorality! Even if is your nature, there are rules!" I can see the girl take an evil grin, "And I am more than willing to get rid of you, whore."

Hoo? Tenjoh came close to the girl with a smirk of her own. I have to admit, sempai had guts, and she did not flinch at all with all that bickering.

"You can come at me when ever you like Sanze, but as long as I can find members you can not do anything."

"Grr!" the girl snarled at sempai with contempt, "Your time is up! You will not be able to find anyone by tonight and I will be more than happy to kick you out… So better take the chance to gather your things Satoshi." The girl finished as she walks away leaving sempai alone.

Hmm, sempai looked crestfallen, her hair was cascading over her eyes and had a dark look on it. I walked close to her, "Tough luck huh."

She seemed to snap out of it and glanced around in a panic until her eyes feel on me. I could notice her body language relax and she puts a smile on her face, but her eyes showed sadness.

"Ryoh-kun~ Come to join my club?"

"Not a chance."

Sempai flinched a bit, it was almost not noticeable but I managed to catch it, she turned to the window and folded an arm under he pillows grabbing a hold of the other arm in insecurity, "I guess you heard."

"Well, you guys were not quiet in any sense."

She sighed and looked at me, this time had a sad smile, "I guess this is it."

"All things come to an end."

She frowned, "That was harsh Ryoh-kun, do you not care at all?"

"You said it yourself sempai, that this whole thing was practically your fault. You have to tend to the consequences of your action… and honestly? Yeah I do not care." I shrugged and began my walk to class leaving her there but while I move I spoke once more, "There is always time and places for everything. You should learn where to do things."

As I was several feet away, she stomped her foot on the floor, fist clenched paralleled to her on each side and a look of hurt in her features, "What would you know?"

I turn around, "Yeah, you're right. Is not like I am a youkai, nor a succubus for the matter. Well, What ever…" I turn around and continued my path without looking back, but I think I managed to catch the words 'insensitive jerk' which seems to be whispered.

Hr

Is not like I am heartless. It is true that I do not care but still, seeing sempai in that state really bothered me. But its not my problem, she is a succubus and she did not denied that she wanted to suck my life force… So what I am doing is surviving, right?

Well, that was on my mind the rest of the day and now I somehow find my self on the head master's office. He seemed to be happily watering his flowers.

"I see, well sadly I have to say that there is nothing I can no do about it."

"Seriously?"

Mister Aono turns to me, his smile under his hood as he faces myself, "Rules are rules Saotome-kun. But if she manages to gather some people before then I am willing to give her another chance."

I raised an eyebrow

"That girl comes from the same village as Miss Kurono, and her parents are good friends of mine, so I know how hard succubae has it."

"So, did miss Kurono also had the same problems when she studied here?"

I can see Aono chuckle at that, "Not exactly. Well at one time she did charm most of the boys at school but after learning her lessons she backed off. Funny thing is how Tengge-kun actual crossed the line on that… She almost got expelled."

"Why did you not?"

Aono thought for a moment, "She is just a child I guess, mostly is not her fault if she is inexperienced on controlling her powers. Also Kurumu-san told me to give her one more chance." He turned to me once more, "I like to see the good on people Saotome-kun. If Kurumu-san thought she could be redeemed, then I believed her. We just need to find a way to channel her in order to teach her how to control her nature."

"Alas, sadly ever since the incident, no club members wanted to join in fear of being assaulted."

I crossed my arms and lowered my head, "So it is better to let her club be closed."

"Let it or not, tough choices. But those kinds of decisions belong to them subjects. If we do not let them realize themselves then what is the point to maturity?" He said as he faces me, "Young people have to learn that actions bring consequences and take responsibility for those things else how will they survive in the outside world?"

"By assaulting humans I guess."

"And that is what I want to prevent. I want humans and monsters to live in peace… alas none of the races are prepared to co exist with each other. There is too much prejudice shoved in our genes through generations."

I sighed

"Do you want to help her?"

"Hell no."

Aono chuckled, "Either way… I have faith in your Satome-kun, I know you'll do the right thing."

"You do know I do have a record of getting into fights, right?'

"Yes." He chuckled. "Now run along, I have work to do."

"Yeah, yeah." I stood up and head for the door.

Hr

KAPAO!

The doors broke open as I kicked them hard; I walked slowly inside the room with hands on my pockets as I catch the shocked glares of the people inside.

"Y-you! How dare you barge in like that inside the student council room! Do you want to get expulsed?!" The girl from his noon stood with anger.

"Calm down Senze-kun, he is the rumored human student." I noticed that the one who spoke was a young man with eyeglasses who had a glare in them as he looks at my direction. I can sense an aura of authority from him, is he the head honcho?

"That does not give this inferior human the right to barge like this into our sanctum!" The girl retorted.

I looked at her, and then scanned the rest of the members then my eyes fell on that glasses boy, "Are you the president?"

"Indeed I am sir."

"I am Saotome Ryoh, but you already knew that."

"My name is Goro Ken, pleasure to be of acquaintances. May I ask, did you come here to pick a fight against us? Because if so, I am afraid I have to kindly dispatch you, Saotome-san."

"Heee?" I admired with a shark grin, I can feel my blood boil in excitement at the prospect. Honestly I do not mind exchanging blows with this guy, he seems strong. Alas I have another reason to come here, "Actually I came to make a deal."

"A deal?" The glasses boy spoke, "Interesting way to come and request a deal… breaking my door like that."

"Oh that?" I looked back at the door, "Yeah, my bad. It the only way I could grab your full attention."

"You inso-!" the girl stood to bark but glasses-boy stopped her with a hand.

"Well, you sure got mine… so what is this 'deal' you have for me?"

"I heard you want to disband the Modern Human research club, why?"

"The club only has one member and also it has an infamous reputation. It is bad for our school."

"Seriously? You guys are all youkai, and you all have instincts and such… which is normal to some species. Why do you not overlook that?"

"It is because of security, Saotome-san. I can not have succubae run rampant on our school and eat our students."

"Ok, I give you that." I spoke in defeat.

"Also-" he spoke once again, "This school was made for us to learn to control our urges and be like humans so we can live among them… sexually assaulting our students and eating their life force is not the way to do so."

"I'll give you that also." I had to admit.

"Besides that-" Glasses-boy spoke once more, "There is also the matters of members. Rules state that without members a club has to be disbanded. I am informed that even human schools in Japan does that."

"Yeah… its true."

"Then you have my reasons; and I am still waiting your proposal."

I looked at him, he look serious. How am I going to pull this off… tch, I guess I have no choice, "Well… I will be joining the club so I do not want the club I decided to join be disbanded after joining."

"Hoo…?" This seemed to catch glasses-boy's interest. "I see… well there is still the matter that you are just one member, and you need at least four people minimum."

"Alright, my proposition is this: As I am joining, you have to extend the deadline for at least a day, and I will look to complete the minimum requirements. And if I do, you have to leave the Human research club be."

"Hoo? And what will I gain for that?" glasses-boy said darkly as he folds his hands in a way that reminded me of Gendou Ikari from Evangelion show. "Rules are rules, you know."

"Very well… If I do not meet the deadline… you can disband the club, no protest and I will be the student council's dog for a week."

"Make it a month…" he spoke.

Eh?

"No…" he stood up, "I will extend the deadline and if you do not meet this deadline you will join the student council and be our errand boy for the rest of your school life…"

"President!" The girl, which name is Senze, spoke in alarm.

Glasses-boy raises his hand once more and glares at me, "Is that ok with you?"

Tch… sneaky little… why am I doing this again? I could easily say 'screw it' and be done with it so why am I doing this… this is not like me.

A flash back vision of Sempai crosses my mind showing her vulnerable moment and sadness.

Damn you conscience!

"Well?"

"Tch…" I clicked my tongue and hold my glare to him, "Very well."

"Good, then we have our deal. You may go now."

I did as he requested and without looking back I went out the room. I could listen the others inside protest and argue about the whole thing. 24 hours… heh, I guess this will be fun!

Hr

"ARE YOU NUTS?!"

I flinched back. Dang sempai has good lungs.

"Is not like I am not grateful but that was too reckless! Do you even know the school council?!"

I shrugged my mind, seriously I am here telling you I am joining and get instead of jumping of joy and letting me rest on those pillows you are just scolding me… well I do not mind.

"Yeah well I do am happy you decided to join but the price was not worth it." She finished folding her arms on those pillows of hers.

"Tenjoh, You should be thanking me."

"I did."

"But you also was scolding me."

"Because Ryoh-kun was reckless! I could had done it by tonight, you did not have to do such a bizarre request!"

"Really? And…" I made a sarcastic tone, "All this time was just practice?"

"Guh…" she sighed, "Alright, fine." She then put a sultry smile on her face, ok I do not like where this is going… she is coming up close… too close. "I assume you want a reward~ Honestly I would gladly give it… if-is-you~"

"Ok!" I stopped her, "That's it… that's the problem. You have to stop doing that."

"Eh?"

"Sempai, this is not good behavior, this is why you are in this situation!"

Well not like I do not mind it but even so if I accept you will drain my life.

I see her smirk.

"Can't you just, hold yourself and wait for dreams or something?"

"Gee Ryoh-kun, I do honestly want to reward you~" She glomps me and I began to feel my face get red, pillows ahoy! "I mean, you were so manly and brave to save poor ol' me~ I think I am beginning to fall for you~ I wish I could had seen it! It would had made me… wet."

"Oook!" I pushed my self off as best as I could but she is quite strong for a girl, "TMI sempai! You are kick starting my survival instincts and that is a bad thing."

"Aw, do not be so shy! If you want me to be your girlfriend as a reward, I will be more than happy; and if you ask me to not look another man and just be exclusive for you I am willing too~ After all, you sacrificed yourself for me!"

"That is even worst!" At this time I was trying to pull my self off her as I get a hold of the door, "Then you will drain me off fully!"

"Ara, Ry-kun is so pushy~"

"Let me go! I die, I will die! I do not want to die!"

"W-w-w-Wwhat's going on here!?"

Both sempai and I stopped dead as I had the door opened and pulling myself off from the succubus' grip when we heard someone gasp… and it was no other than Ojou.

Ojou had a look of a fish caught off water as she looked at the scene. She quickly snapped back and tried to correct her self back to her proper aspect but still had a blush on her face as she looked at us with the darkest glare.

"Wait, Ojou, is not what you think!" I tried to defend my self.

"Hoo? Hello there Himegami~" Tenjoh had a sheepish smile on her lips and yet mirth on her eyes.

"Disgusting…" She said and began to walk away.

Crap! I managed to pry myself off in the moment and I dashed to Ojou I quickly catched her hands making the girl blush by the sudden act and respond with an 'eh?' but as quickly as it happened I dragged her inside the clubroom.

"EEEEH!"

I locked the door behind me, and turned to Ojou; Sempai on another corner looking happily at the scene. Ojou on her part was close to the windows, arms together and trembling in fear with a blush.

"You You! Fiend! You are going to try to rape me and make me a victim to shut me up eh?! Pervert! Oni! Monster!"

"She seems to have a livid imagination." I heard Tenjoh Tengge sempai mumble.

"Wait, is not like that! Let me explain!" I protested.

"Then why did you drag me into this room after I saw… THAT…? It is to violate me you two sex maniacs!"

"Will you just shut up and listen?!"

Ojou squeaked, which sounded quite cute, and drop on the floor holding her self.

After one full explanation later, all of us stood facing each other. I was worn out after all that, sempai was smiling happily and Ojou had a glare on her face.

"Alright… I'll believe you, for now… but it did not look that way." Ojou said. "Alas, I also feel bad that your club will be disbanded if you do not find members. But is nothing I can do."

Ojou flicked her hair as she began walking pass me on her way out, "Sadly I already belong to the tea ceremony club, so I can not join."

"Al~righty then~" I hear sempai say as I managed to catch movement.

"Wah?!" I hear Ojou gasp.

Next thing I see is sempai putting Ojou's hand on my crotch.

""WHAAAAA!"" We scream together with out faces red and then we hear a click.

"Ara, our school's princess did an indecent act! How bold coming onto the human student and grabbing his balls~ I wonder what the school will say about this~"

You Bitch! Sempai that was too much! Wait did she take a picture?!

"Hey, desperate times brings desperate measures~" She finished.

"Yo-yo-yo-yo-you! You…"

"Can't say it, can you?"

"Shut up!" Ojou retorted blushing hard, "How dare you! I am innocent!"

"Well, is not what the picture say!"

"Sempai! That is black mail!" I say angry, "This is going to far! I am a victim here!"

"You the victim?! I am the victim!" Ojou spat.

"Ok here is the deal." Tengee spoke with a serious expression, "You will join our club, and I will delete this picture. If you don't I will show this to the school."

"Wha wha wha!" Ojou had a brain fart as she slowly fall on her knees. "No… you can't…"

"Yeah, that is too much, you will ruin my reputation!" I retorted.

"Oh quiet you Ry-kun."

What's with the 'Ry-kun'?

"So, what do you say, Himegami?"

"You… you…"

"Yes~?"

"Devil!" Ojou yelled.

"Technically I am a succubus… and~" Sempai kneeled to Ojou and embraced her, "I do not mind dragging a cute girl like you with me… we could have fun~" Tenjoh sempai then softly licked the side of Ojou's neck, gulp… this… is too stimulating.

"Nyheep!"

"Ara! What a cute reaction, Hime~"

"Whaa! I HATE YOU!" I feel sorry for Himegami, as I see her dash out of the door holding her hands to her face and red as a tomato as she finished with; "I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO BE A BRIDE!" and off she went.

Sempai chuckled a bit after watching, "How cute~"

"Tenjoh sempai…"

"Geh!" sempai freezes as she hears my tone of voice, and I do not blame her. I was really pissed… not for Himegami, I care less, but for dragging me in. Sempai turns to face me with a kitty smile, "Hey, Ry-kun, wasn't she cute?"

I quickly grab her phone and smashed it into the floor, then stomped it.

"OII! THAT WAS MY PHONE! That's cruel Ry-kun! I haven't even finished paying for it!"

"You went to far! And I am not happy!"

"Geez, I am sorry alright?!" she kneeled and tried to recover her smashed phone, "Oh my little baby… look what this big meanie did to you…"

I feel myself sigh.

"She'll be back." I heard her speak. "Just keep the fact that my phone broke a secret and we'll have a new member…"

"What ever. I am out." I retorted and put my hands on my pockets and began my way back to the dorms.

"Don't forget to sign your application~"

That was the last thing I heard from her as I turn around the corner.

FADE-BLACK

Hr

Author's Notes:

There are a few things I want to say: it is hard to create something from scratch… it is easier to work with already made characters than doing things from zero.

Why I say this?

Because I admit that am not creative enough. Even so I try hard to come up with things, think hard. Sadly many original things don't work out but others do. It all depends on chances.

Things and ideas pop on my mind every now and then but most are not concrete. This is why I prefer to work on short stories or one-shots. Because I do not have to go into big details and just go for the point.

This idea, because it's right now just that, has potential… it has a lot of potential. But I will not bring it to it's full potential myself… no matter what I do I will not be able to. Which saddens me.

Regardless I will try as best as I can bring this idea forward, but things might brake off unfortunately.

I will approach this idea casually, make things casual and just do a written 4-koma(panel) style of light novel until something comes up given that my writing style is spontaneous.

I want to do something good. And I want to bring life to this idea. So just bare with me with this, I may take time but I will have my ups and downs.

But so far, I will thank you all for taking your time to at least pay attention to this idea. Keep blessing us, and all writers of FF dot net with your support.


	4. S4 Common

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers.**

Youkai Academy's Human Student.

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Category: Casual Adventure

Type: Original Novel Story

101

Morning came in after that whole fiasco from yesterday. I had been in deep thought since planning on how to come up with a plan to make people join the club.

110

I still remember what happened on the aftermath. That evening as I was standing in the corner of the room I watched as Ojou signed the application for the club. Boy she was not too happy about it. Tenjoh sempai on the other hand had a bit grin on her face.

120

In reality, I kind of feel sorry for Ojou. Being forced like that even with all the pride… trapped and blackmailed to join a dieing club.

130

Argh, boy… Doing sit-ups while dangling from my legs on my room's window is harder than I thought. It is quite the challenge trying to maintain balance and pull myself up.

One hundred aaand thirty-fiiiive!

Pouguie…

Pouguie?

As I pulled my torso up from my upside-down position I felt my face press against something soft.

"Ara, Ry-kun; how bold of you in the morning~"

I manage to pry one eye out of what seemed like soft pillows to face a smirking Tenjoh Tengge sempai, which was resting on my legs as she had part of her body inside the room above me. Are those wings on her back?

"Good morning~" She greeted down at me with a sultry smile.

"GHUAAAH!" I felt back in full realization and I hit my head on the wall. "Ow, ow…"

"Are you ok?"

I feel a sigh coming out, "What are you doing Tenjoh sempai?"

"Greeting you in the morning~ you were supposed to help me find club members, no?"

Well yeah, it is true. I did say that but I was thinking on how to do it.

She smirks at me in a flirty matter and hovered a bit back. I let my feet go and flipped straight up as my feet touches the tatami matt. Soon after, sempai hovered to sit on the window frame with a teasing smile. Oii oii, you underwear is almost showing.

"How did you manage to get up here? No, wrong question… Why did you come up here?" I asked as I grab a towel and began drying the sweat that build up in my morning exercise. Somehow I began to feel self-conscious as I feel an intense glance watching me dry off… like a cat stalking a mouse…

"Will you stop staring?!"

Tengge set a fist hiding her lips and began giggling, "But it is nice eye-candy." I slapped the tower to her face, crap wrong move! Now she will go all pervert and sniff it! I joink back the tower before she began doing perverted things, which kind of disappointed her.

"You haven't answer my question."

She grins sultrily as she leans a bit forward while holding onto the window frame, "I came to pick you up. We have to work on getting another member. Do you have an Idea?"

As I pick some stuff up, I was thinking on answering, "I had some. I was planning while I did my morning workout."

"Anything yet?" She asks with curiosity.

"I have thought a few things. Nothing concrete yet." Sigh, Oh well I better get ready and head off with. "I will go take a bath and then head out for it. You can wait for me outside."

"Ok~" I hear her say as I enter my bathroom… with her following.

A minute later I kick her out the room comically.

Hr

The door to the clubroom opened hard as I burst inside holding someone in my arms. Tenjoh sempai and Ojou turned with a snap at the sudden invasion and they hear someone whimper. Then they managed to see who it was as I land in front of me one peculiar petite chibi.

"Saotome! Have you become a criminal?! Did you just kidnap Lizzy?!" Ojou stood in alarm.

"Sakura~!" Lizzy cried and hugged the phoenix rich-girl.

"There there, I would not let that jackass hurt you."

"Oii! I am no kidnapper!" I protested.

"I do not know, but I have to agree with Himegami on this one." Sempai spoke with concern, "It does look like kidnapping."

"I just brought her to be join the club!" I complained, "I asked her if she was in any club and she said no so I brought her here!"

Tenjoh sempai bended a bit to eye level with chibi, "So, what is your name little one?"

Chibi flinched, "I… I am not a kid…"

Sempai giggled at that, "Sorry, sorry. Will you tell big sister your name?"

Chibi pried her self off Ojou and gave a courtesy-greeting bow to sempai, which she admired in surprise, "Hello, how do you do? I am Elizabeth Windfellow." She then smiled cutely which felt like an arrow piercing sempai's heart, after her reaction, "My friends call me 'Lizzy' for short."

"I see, lizzy-chan…" Wait, is sempai trembling? I can see it in her face; sempai was starting at chibi's ears, which were twitching now and then. Oh no… sempai is raising a hand, she is sticking out a finger! Stop sempai!

She poked Chibi's closer ear…

"Neeep!" Chibi/Lizzy whimpered.

Somehow my vision changes and I can see all of us in super deformed form as Tenjoh poked Chibi's ear. Chibi's face was hidden in a blush and her eyes shadowed after she let go of such the cutest whimper I have ever heard. Tenjoh on the other hand had a smile on but somehow it felt neutral. If I understand it well… I am to assume her ears are… sensitive?

Sempai pokes Lizzy's ears once more making react the same way, "Neep!"

And she tried again, and again, and again!

"Cut it out!" Ojou came to chibi's rescue as she embraces the elf girl pulling her away from us. Oh, my vision came back to normal, odd.

For my part I had to hold back Tenjoh sempai as she had a pretty lewd expression on her face, with drool falling of her lips and hearts in her eyes as she tries to get off my grip to harass the loli elf's ears. "Stop it sempai!"

"Ry-kun, I can't! I really can't! She's too cute, too cute!"

"You're going to scare her off!" yeah, not even I am that bad.

Five minutes later~

"And that's what happened. So, would you help us?" I explained to chibi as best as I could. Ojou was sitting across me to her side and Tenjoh sempai sat in a corner of the room tide up with robes… and not in an erotic way, from torso to toe.

"Oii guys, this is not fun. One thing is that you guys are into BDSM but this is the wrong way to tide someone up like it." Sempai spoke from her corner making the two other girls blush.

"Tenjoh sempai, please stay quiet over there." I replied in a frustrated way. "Do not mind her Chibi."

"Uhm… I do not feel… safe… here." Chibi said. "Also, please stop calling me chibi! You know I have a complex on my stature."

"Well yeah, I can understand why you feel insecure around that woman… I do not blame you, chibi." Last name I said it with a smirk.

"Aww!" Wow, she really is cute when she pouts.

"I am still mad at you Saotome. Bringing Lizzy like this to this place like that… are you insane? Wait, do not answer that since you are." Ojou spat.

"Oii, Oii… I am not insane. Also you know we need members before tonight." I replied nonchalantly. "So, will you help us; Elizabeth? Please?" I bowed to her pleading. This seems to have surprised the women in the room as they had a shocked expression.

I do not blame them; here I am, Saotome Ryoh, a man who prides himself as a fighter, with a huge pride (yes I have a huge pride I admit it) and cocky attitude practically begging a girl a few feet smaller than me to join this club.

I could not see well, but it seemed that chibi was fidgeting and she turned several times to Ojou not knowing what to do.

"If I join… who will take care of the garden?" I managed to hear her say.

"Ah, you can still do it." Tenjoh spoke from her corner, "I do not mind it. We are the studies of modern human society club and a garden is part of the human society no?"

This seemed to make chibby happy. Then she nodded and began to fill up the application. Somehow I can feel myself smiling.

"Thank you, Lizzy."

Chibi replied with a cute smile of her own. Well I guess this is it.

"I guess that's it, minimum reqs, right?" Tenjoh spoke. "Ry-kun go and bring those papers to the student council."

I gathered everything and was preparing to depart when something popped up, "Wait, what about our adviser?"

"Oh right, I forgot!" Sempai spoke, "Do not worry, we do have one; is just that since the club was inactive, our adviser hasn't come around."

"Good then, because it would be a pain to try to find one at this time."

Klakunk! The door burst opened, "Saotome, you're here aren't you!"

Ah not now. "What do you want Cliché, if it's a fight you want then I can not do it now. I have something important to do."

The taller guy looked down to me for a few minutes then smirked, "You win. I give up."

Wait, what?

"Are you sick?"

"I am fine you jackass! I am admitting defeat! I admit you are strong."

I cannot stop smirking; I feel my ego inflate to new levels!

"How did you find that I was here?" I asked, curious.

"I asked around" he pointed a thumb behind him, "Some people said they saw you around here so I was checking clubs room by room."

"Well, I know it was hard to admit defeat to someone as awesome as I am." I began scratching my nose with pride. Then I felt being whacked by a clipboard.

"Stop inflating his ego bigger than it already is." Ojou spoke with clipboard at hand, "Aren't you forgetting something, Saotome."

"Oh, Right; papers." I remembered.

As I turn around, I catch a glimpse of Cliché with a surprised expression on him. He managed to scan the room, "Saotome… what is going on here? Did you just start a harem?"

Ojou lost her cool and began spouting denies, chibi hid her blush behind her school back for the prospect and Tenjoh was laughing her ass off.

I feel my self smirk, "Pretty cool huh!" OW! Whacked again.

"Shut up you pervert! Saito-san, that is not true! We are just, club mates."

"I admit that I was surprised to see Himegami and Windfellow here." He spoke nonchalant, "specially since you and Himegami do not get along…"

I can feel my self and Ojou sweat drop, if he only knew.

"Ha! I like him." Tenjoh spoke. "Hey you, what's your name?"

"Saito Yuuji."

"Would you like to join our club?" I can see sempai grin like a Cheshire cat… what are you planning sempai?

"Sorry, but I do not like clubs. I am a go-home." He spoke again.

"Ah come on, it will be fun! I promise."

"First of all…" Saito spoke once more, "Why is she tied up?" that question was for me, making me sweet drop.

"Uhm… circumstances…"

He raised an eyebrow, "Oook… and second…" this one was towards sempai, "Do I get to fight him if I join?"

"Yeah sure." She finished.

Wait, what?

I hear him cracking his knuckles, "Cool, sign me up!"

"You're not serious Cliché." I feel myself be dumbfounded.

"Hey, I said I admit defeat. I never said I would stop trying to kick your ass."

I puffed my chest and smirked "Well, you can try but you will never win."

"Ho?! There is always a first time for everything."

"That will happen when pigs fly!" I spat.

"Ho! Then lets try it out, because I think I saw one already!"

He and I both clashed heads and grunted at each other

"You will never win you cliché monkey!"

What the! A CRAP MY BUTT IS ON FIRE! OW OW OW OW OW! Running around like a headless chicken!

Saito flinched back sweat dropping. Ojou puffed out the fire in her hand with an annoyed expression on her face, "Will you please stop your macho bravado and go deliver the applications already?!"

Dammit Ojou, this is not funny!

"I do not care if your butt is burned, go already!"

I feel like a dog scratching his but as I try to put it out while grinding my butt on the floor.

After putting it out, I stood up holding my butt and glaring at Ojou with manly tears, YES THEY WERE MANLY TEARS DAMMIT! "You'll pay for this you stuck-up princess!"

"Really? Well it seems you had energy left to get angry. If so, do something constructive and take those papers already." She spoke as she folded her arms bellow her chest and looking down on me while waving one palm in a 'shoo' manner, bitch!

"Ry-kun~ come and untie me, I will take good care of your cute butt~" Tenjoh spoke with a smirk.

"No thanks." I retorted as I left the room fuming. Ow ow ow, by butt hurts.

Hr

I slam the papers on the table in front of Student council President Goro, "Here they are… as promised."

Glasses-boy adjusts his with an index finger. It seemed he was not happy about it.

"Uhm… I see. Well I admire your abilities Saotome-kun. I guess I have to admit defeat." He spoke defeated, "Very well as promised I will leave the modern human research club alone."

Yiosh! Good job my self. "Ok, then I will bring the good news to the others."

As I was reaching the door, I hear him speak; "It is only a matter of time, Saotome-kun…"

I slightly turned to face him, "Meaning?"

Somehow I hate how he smirk at me, "You will see… sooner or later you will all fall to the same fate… and then I will step in."

I glared at him, "Yeah… what ever brah." Then exited the room.

I put my hand son my pockets and continue my walk nonchalantly, how ever his words began to bother me a bit on the back of my mind…

Fade-black

Hr

Author's notes:

If anyone wants to take up on the idea and develop something better that flourish, feel free to do so after letting me know. I do let anyone better than me give more life than what I am able to.

Also, Saito/Cliché joining the club was a spur of the moment; I did not plan for it. I just got the idea in the moment and thought that maybe it could work as my of my writing is mostly spontaneous as I write. Also I kind of began liking his concept. Alas I do not know what type of monster to make him yet… maybe go with the entire cliché monkey joke and make him a sasquatch.


	5. S5 Common

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers; and my knowledge of grammar is limited.**

Youkai Academy's Human Student.

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Category: Casual Adventure

Type: Original Novel Story

S5 Common

SLAM!

Sempai's hand slams into the blackboard as she points to things she wrote in it. One of them was a question of "Activities for the Studies of Modern Human Society club". Huh it seems sempai is very enthusiastic today.

"Alright, listen up peeps." She started with a big grin on her face, "I am going to tell you all you rookies about what this club is all about! Can you guys guess?"

"Do we just laze around and do nothing?" I spoke up.

"Nope."

"Really? I thought that was one of the reasons you made this, sempai."

Chibi raised her hand and spoke in a soft voice; "I assume we get to study or research on human modern history and what has become of them?"

"Neither that kid." Tenjoh replied.

Ojou raised an eyebrow as she had her arms and legs crossed, all hime-like, "Really? I was thinking that too… it is in the name no? I assumed it was to help us integrate into their modern society."

"You are all wrong! The point of the modern studies is manga MAAANGAAAA!"

""What?!"" everyone was stunned.

"What the hell, that is not even had to do anything with human observation!" I stood in anger and retorted.

Sempai took a manga from god knows where and opened it showing something to us, "Wrong again! Manga teaches us many things about modern society. Specially on how to interact with everyone when one tries to seduce for sex!"

"Wait a minute!" Ojou stood blushed, "What are you saying?"

Wait, isn't that an ero-manga in her hand?

Ojou looked at me then back at Tenjoh with a huge blush, "What are you bringing to school?! Give me that!"

"Hey!" Tenjoh pulled the manga up trying to grab the book, "You got it wrong! This is research material! Hey, le tit go!"

FROOSH, book turned into ashes.

"Whaaa! Kumokimi special!" sempai fell on her knees mourning her previous book.

A knock what heard and Cliché walked in, he scanned around the room and raised an eyebrow, "Nope… I do not want to know."

"Hime-chan, that was NOT cool." Tenjoh pouted at Ojou.

"As class representative I can not let go of a student in our club bringing such… such l-lewd things." Ojou tried to put on a neutral expression with a scowl but the blush on her ruined her whole poker face.

"Fine! I just have to show you then the fruits of my research, that way you can see how educational it is." Sempai stalked towards me and grabbed my pants, woah there!

"Hey let go!"

"Tengee sempai, what is this?" Chibi spoke as she fetches a magazine from a box.

"Ooh! Good catch. That is a gravure magazine that shows all the modern deals for human females." Sempai folded her arms and nodded with a smile with price, "Good research if you're into fashion."

"But… these women are almost naked…" chibi said blushing.

"WOAH!" Ojou cried and quickly took the magazine off the girl's hands, "This too?!"

"Hey! That's the super hot bikini issue from last month, its not ero… er… well not completely since its for the super tiny series…"

"Oooooh…" I flipped through some pages on another.

"Tengge sempai! This is lewd; those are all lewd magazines! This is forbidden in school, don't you have anything that is normal?!"

"Gee, what's the fun in that? You should loose your self a bit more Hime-chan, else you'll get old fast."

Hime responded by burning the whole stack, "WOAH!" I jumped as the one in my hand also burst, "Oii!"

"Nooo!" Sempai cried again, "Do you have any idea how hard was for me to get those?! Those are limited editions! This is too much Himegami!"

"I wish that for once you take this seriously, sempai!" Ojou stomped forward.

"And I wish you could just take a joke! You're to prude!" Sempai stomped too also. Both women stared at each other with sparks flying.

Chibi was between both girls trying to stop them from fighting. As I observe them with amusement I feel someone punch me in the face. I got surprised at how I was caught off guard and glared at the giant brute.

"Cliché, what the hell?!"

"I felt on the mood." He grinned at me cheekily as he cracked his hands.

"Why you little!" I saw red and charged at him.

"Ok, that's enough!" Alas, we al froze when the door opened and a man in his mid forties walked in holding a cigarette on his mouth. He adjusted his lab coat and tried to take a look at the situation.

"Ah! Professor Takahashi~ you finally showed up." Tenjoh sempai skipped towards the man who seems to be a teacher, and greeted him with a giddy smile, a bit unlike her.

"Yeah well, I was informed you managed to get more members so I assumed it was time for me to resume my responsibilities." The man finished.

"Sempai, who is it?" I asked in wonder. I feel a slight knock on my side and turns to Ojou who frowned at me.

"That's Takahashi sensei. He teaches biology for the third years. He is also my dad." She spoke and then turns to them, "I assume you are our advisor?"

The man nodded with a slight smile, "That is correct. But don't mind me. I just wanted to check on how things were."

"Wait, dad?" Ojou asked, "You two have different last names."

"Uhm… its complicated…" Sempai finished a bit sad.

"Ahem, What are you been doing Tengge?" The man asked.

"I am just teaching them our club's activities, sir." Tenjoh spoke with a sultry smile as she folds her hands.

"You still tried the ero route huh…" He spoke seriously.

"Might as well cover the basics…" sempai smirked.

Chibi tugged Ojou's blazer calling for her attention, "What did she mean?"

"No idea, and honestly I am afraid to ask." Ojou replied.

Takahashi walked into the room and picked up the blackboard that fell from the early hassle and put it back into place, "Do not worry kids. This club really doesn't dedicate to learn the lewd things of modern society."

I managed to see Ojou sigh in relief.

"Most of the point of the club is to learn about modern culture and social interactions so we can apply it on our daily lives." He turned to us, "Observing how humans live their modern daily lives and the history of modern human society and how it came to be. Of course this also covers the research of movies, media, music, magazines studies since all of those are part of modern human society. And some of them are very informative."

He took a breath of his cigarette and exhaled it out, "We will have some trips to the human world so we can do those observation assignments."

"Now-" He continued, "-I want you all to write an essay of what you think about modern human society."

"Wait, more school work?!" I protested.

"Its part of club activities kid. And you are? Oh right the human sstudent. Come over here boy."

I reluctantly walked up to him; I wonder what he is planning. I feel he set his hands on my shoulder and smile, "Good thing you are here. You can be our library of information if we have questions; after all you lived in modern human society, am I wrong?"

"I do not like the idea of being used as a book." I frowned.

He friendly slapped a hand on my back, "Ah come on; do not be like that kid. It can be fun if you put your self up to it."

"I still believe that manga teaches about things of modern life." Tenjoh frowned.

"And how is that, Miss Satoshi?"

Tenjoh raised her hand and began counting with her fingers, "Well it teaches the power of friendship, love, how to integrate into society; also lets you experience adventure and raises your imagination. Also there has been informative manga that shows sportsmanship and cooking, then there is those that teaches romance and also those that shows you the best techniques for sex."

I have to admit; she doe shave a point.

"Uhm.." Takahata thought with a hand on his chin, "I guess you did your homework."

"Of course, I am the sempai~" Tenjoh grinned.

"I can live without bringing sex into the room, thank you…" Ojou frowned.

"And that is why you will always be a virgin. Stop being a stick in the mud and live a little." Tenjoh frowned. "Like this you will never get yourself a lover."

Ojou blushed hard and stomped her foot angrily, "That has NOTHING to do with this!"

"I disagree."

Takahashi clapped his hands, "Ok ok. Enough." Then he began walking towards the door, "Alright kids, I already said your assignments so start doing it. You can also use documentary videos or something, I think we do have Netflicks on the computer."

And with that he left the room leaving us on our thoughts.

Hr

After a few hours I decided to go home. Walking down the hall I noticed that Ojou was walking behind me. I assume that is because we both going home so I do not pay much attention and keep to my thoughts. As we arrive to the school entrance I notice a familiar looking limo parked up front.

"Ojou-sama, I come to pick you up in order of your father. There is urgent business." A man, who I assumed was the driver, spoke.

My eyes switch to Ojou as she walks closer.

"I see…" Hmm? Was that a look of annoyance she showed? "Very well James, thank you. I will follow."

Wait, that reminds me!

"AAAAAAH!"

Both Ojou and driver switch to look at me.

"What is your problem Soatome?" she asked.

"It was you!"

"What?"

"You're the one who run me over on the first day of school!" I yelled.

"I do not know what you are talking about Saotome." She glanced her driver, "James?"

"I do not recall either Ojou-sama. I only remember rats…" I feel like he is glaring at me.

"You did! You did! I demand compensation!" I cried.

"Please, do no waste my time." Ojou finished as she head inside the vehicle. "Good day, Saotome."

"Wait! We haven't finish here!"

I felt like my words were ignored as the car started and drove away. Tch… this will not stay like this.

Fade-out

Hr

A.N.

Before anyone starts bashing: Yes I not its Netflix; I wrote it like that as a parody.


	6. S6 Common

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers; and my knowledge of grammar is limited.**

Youkai Academy's Human Student.

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Category: Casual Adventure

Type: Original Novel Story

S6 Common

KABOOM!

The enemy is strong, very strong. How did we think we could take it on? I try to adjust my sword as I face such behemoth.

"Do not worry guys!" Sempai adjusted her staff preparing, "I will support you!"

"I just want to know who came up with the big idea that we could take on this thing!" Ojou cried as she holds her spell book with one hand and a flame on the other.

"Please everyone, don't fight!" Chibi pleaded as the monster comes to tower over us all.

"Everyone, take cover! It is going to use its ultimate attack!" I cried in desperation. If that thing touches us I think we will not survive!

The huge monster summons a giant energy ball and then throws it at us. We try to run but it's futile… we are too slow… and I could see in regret how such attack engulf us down and everything went black…

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

GAME OVER

"WHAAAAAH!" Ojou throws her headphones away as she turns to face sempai from her computer, "I knew this was going to happen!"

I slowly sigh as I take out mine. Confused? Well sempai borrowed some computers from the computer club to play a game just to study how humans socialize on online gaming, as it seems that it was a trend as of late.

"Gees, calm down. Its just a game." Tenjoh spoke with a bored tone as she does a couple of clicks to respawn at the safe point. "It was a nice event, and if we won we could had gotten cool stuff."

"But we are just beginners in this!"

"It was still fun~" Chibi spoke trying to ease the situation.

Dragon Nest, the name of the game that sempai came up with for us to try. It seems like one of those MMOs with dungeons and dragons theme. The class I chosen was a warrior while sempai went healer, Ojou chose sorcerer and Chibi went with knight. Which is odd coming from an Elf… I expected archery.

Regardless, this seemed to be today's lesson on human research as we observed how players interacted with it. What surprised me the most is how this school had access to the Internet!

"Well I guess this is all for today. You all are dismissed." Sempai spoke as she turned off her computer and took her things to head off the room.

"Might as well. It is getting late after all." I spoke as I stand and grab my things and began my way to the dorm.

Hr

On my way to school, things were a bit odd. People passed by me and greeted me, others began asking questions… mostly girls; and others looked at me as some kind of sweet meal, which I glared at them for. There were other people trying to get my autograph. In the end I felt like a celebrity, I guess in a sense I am. Mostly people's questions were about human stuff and how I lived my daily lives before coming here.

Later than, I reached my dorm's entrance and I managed to catch that beautiful platinum haired woman that recruited me talking with the dorm mother. A few words were exchanged then a few chuckles and papers that looked like documents. Then the conversation came to a halt as I step in the scene.

"Good evening Saotome-san." The woman named as Akashiya Moka addressed me, her smile from before vanish and replaced by a cold demeanor. The dorm mother also turned towards me and smiled.

"Good evening Akashiya-san." I answered back in a neutral tone.

I saw dorm mother raise her note pad to me, [Ah, Ryoh-kun, I am glad you are here. I got some mail for you from your parents and also can you help me with some things?]

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll take my leave." Moka announced and with a bow she walked away.

After we said our good byes I followed dorm mother inside but something was weird. I felt a chill down my spine as if someone was glaring behind me. No matter I continued my way inside.

Hr

Outside the dorm, hidden by bushes a mysterious person grins like a Cheshire cat.

Hr

That night I could sleep well… I tossed and turned but no comfort came… then the dreams came… torments that started sweet and ended bitter. And then the stab… Suddenly standing up and breathing heavily… I noticed that things started a few nights ago. And I feel like things are getting worst each night.

I hugged my self as I felt a chill… Am I being cursed? I do not like all this super natural stuff… if is something physical I can just punch my way out… but ghosts and spirits… I do not want to think about it. And worst… this school is filled with all of that. Fortunately youkai so far can be punched so I try not to think about it.

With a sigh I make my way down to the kitchen, maybe some warm milk might help me. Inside I find my self with dorm mother as she makes some tea for herself. She was dressed in a nightgown, which makes her look… beautiful… I shake my head, now is not the time for it. It seems she didn't expect me though as she got startled with my presence, and felt a bit embarrassed.

[Can't sleep?] She asked me sheepishly with her pad.

I nodded and move closer, "May I have some milk? I am making problems sleeping as of late."

[Uhm…] She thought, [Come. I'll see what I can do.]

Time passed as we sat there quietly. It seems a bit peaceful but seeing a mature woman close to me dressed on nightwear made me feel a bit… weird. Is not like I do not find the dorm mother appealing… but she is older than me for kami's sake.

The woman looks at me and smiles, with that beautiful smiles of hers, and shows her pad [Is it helping?]

"Some what." I sigh, "I do not why, maybe is the stress… but I can not sleep well as of late and I get weird… dreams."

She tilts her head in wonder.

"There is this girl… in them… calling my name. I cannot see her… what? Why are you giggling? Is nothing like that! Let me finish!"

[Ryoh-kun, is natural, you are a healthy young man after all.]

"No s nothing perverted I swear!" I blush hard… Thinking like that in front of a older woman, the embarrassment. "Ahem, as I was saying, she call my name… and then fluffy stuff happens and then suddenly everything turns dark and then screams, red eyes… scary stuff and then the girl stabs me…"

[Sounds awful.]

"Yeah, it is. That is the main one; there are other variations. It does not let me sleep."

[Hm… Maybe I can help you a bit… for at least tonight. But just tonight ok?]

"What ever it helps."

The woman stands up and walks to me, then she grabs my hand which let a slight flush appear on my cheeks as she drags me to the living him. In there she sits and pats besides her indicating me to sit. I feel a large gulp taken in and nervously sit besides her. What happened next was fast as one arm embraces and drags me down making my head lay on her lap. What?! But I could not think straight as my ears are suddenly invaded by a sweet angelic voice that sang like chime bells in it. It was so powerful and soothing like warm light embracing me that my eyes began to close and then darkness took over.

Hr

There… there is it again! Not this thing… crap! I woke up again in a fright. I found my self in my room. Was last night just another dream? The nightmare happened once more and I was forced to wake up. I stole a glance to the clock and saw that I was late for school.

CRAP I AM LATE FOR SCHOOL!

Hr

Class was crap like always. Boring as well. Or maybe is just the way that blue haired woman, Kurumu was it, teaches social studies. Seriously who decided to put her in teaching social studies?

As I think about it I felt my head smashed into my desk, "What the hell?!" I rise to smack the one who dared.

"You're wide open Saotome." Cliché stood there with a smirk, "Dude, you're way too out of it… something most be really wrong."

"Ah, shut up. I just am having some bad night jackass." I quickly stood up and launched a fist at him, which Cliché managed to actually stop. He frowned, and I frowned… ok that is odd.

"You're really out of it…" He said and let go of me, "This is so pathetic that is no longer fun." He began to walk away.

"You get back here! Over grown monkey!"

He dared to wave an arm over his shoulder with his back at me, "Call me when you are not so lame."

"How! Hey, get back here!"

Tch… that over grown monkey… I look at my fist and flex it. What… is going on? I can't be growing weak am I?

"Saotome-kun~"

My attention snapped back to reality as I real one of my class mates call my name.

"Someone is here for you."

Someone? My eyes turn to the door and coming from was what looked like a girl. She was very pretty with raven colored long hair and petite looking, almost boyish. But what were odd were her eyes… black like void and I felt like being stared down to my soul.

I shook my head and glared at her, I managed to tower over her for a few meters but this seems not to mind from her. She looked up at me and smiled cutely.

"Hello~"

"Uhm… hello…"

"Saotome sempai, I am Hatori Lanma; I had been watching you for a while now…" She put her tiny hands up to her flat chest and closed her eyes like a daydreamer fangirl. "I had admired you since I saw you the first time…"

Then she opened her eyes back and looked at me dreamily; "Would you like to go out with me?!"

The whole class and me gasped, girls began squealing.

"Wait… what?"

"For lunch~!" She smirked like a Cheshire as she takes out a bento, "Have lunch with me please~" I feel like face faulting.

"W-What?!"

Gossip and rumors began spreading among class, and I looked at the girl as if she had another head. "Why… would you like to have lunch, with me?"

"Uhm… did I just not say it?" She commented. "Also, you're a human~ I would like to know more about you, please?" Did she know anything about personal space?

I weighted my options… well why not. She is not as pushy as a certain purple haired succubus or as obnoxious as a certain rich girl so why not?

"Yeah, alright." I replied with the Saotome grin. "I see why not. Lead the way."

The girl gave a cute squeal and dragged me out the classroom. I did not pay attention to the gossip that began stronger but I sure felt two pair of eyes staring intensively to me.

Hr

Again, left and right, left and right… the nightmares continue and then the stab. I sat up in my bed again. Moving my left to the side I try to hold my shiver and take control of me. Soul of ice…

I feel myself opening my eyes and my glare stab the darkness up front… time for some training.

The followed hours were: me doing katas and exercises follow by meditation.

Hr

Opening the doors I stepped inside the clubroom. Inside I find cliché doing some dumbbells and Ojou in the computer. She raised her eyes to look at me and I can see her raise an eyebrow.

"You look like crap."

I grit my teeth irritated, "Well not all of us can use make up, princess."

"Oii! That's just rude."

Cliché had a frown on her eyes as observes me, "Saotome, you look so pathetic that I do not even have the urge to punch you anymore. What is happening to you?"

Before I answer, the door opened and chibi came inside with a bouquet of flowers, "Hello everyone."

""Hi""

I sat hard on a chair… kami my head hurts. "What is today's activity?"

"Supposedly we are to watch some documentaries about human society." Ojou spoke from her corner.

A knock on the door made us turn as slowly the door opens. I can feel the head ache grow stronger as the one who emerged from was the girl from before.

"Hello everyone~"

Eyes not of my own glanced deep at me, I feel like sweating.

"Saotome, who is this?" Cliché asks with mild interest, "Another candidate for your harem?"

I feel myself smiling sheepishly. Girl no, don't… do not put your hands on your cheeks and act like a school girl in love… wait… wrong way since we are school people.

"Ara… Saotome sempai how manly, just like a human to make a harem. Are these girls from it?"

""Uwee No!/Hell no!"" two girls spoke.

"Why? Saotome sempai is so manly and handsome!" Lanma girl hugs my arm, "Us female should be fighting for such a stud~" Somehow this girl's voice makes my ego rise. Maybe dating her won't be so bad.

" .ha… no just no. You can keep that idiot for all I care." Ojou spoke with ice. Ouch.

"You do not know what you are missing~" Lanma girl spoke as she snuggle son my arm.

Scene was interrupted as sempai burst inside cleaning her mouth with a hand, "Hey Himegami, do you have some gum? I think I drank too much se…" She suddenly stops and went quiet. I noticed her eyes dart straight at Lanma's and back.

"You…"

"Hello Tengge sempai~" Lanma smirks at her.

My eyes switches from both girls to each girl, did they know each other?

Ojou stands up with concern, "Tengge Sempai, do you know this girl?"

"What are you doing here Lanma?" I can see sempai take a cool and neutral expression, which looks rare on her.

"Me? I am just here to visit my darling Saotome sempai~"

Tenjoh sempai took a glance at me and then at her. "Really? You're interested in Ry-kun now? How interesting…"

"Yes." Her smirk grew, "And I would like to join this club so I can be close to him~"

"Oh no! Nope, none, rejected. I do not want you on my club, out out out!"

"Aw sempai, that is rude."

"I do not care, out!"

"Alright~ Gee. You do not have to be such a bitch about it." Lanma began to head for the door. After she opens is, Lanma turns around and winks at me, "See you tomorrow Saotome sempai~" And then heads off.

Everyone's eyes turned to sempai; she currently had her hair cascading over her face. A moment of silence took over and then after, she took a deep breath and smiled at us as if nothing.

"Well everyone, sorry about that. I guess it is time to start club activities~"

We wanted to ask what was all that… but we were afraid to, so for now we let it go.

Hr

School's out and time to head back home. Everyone was already on his or her way to and I find myself on the same thought. However just when I was going out the door, I was stopped by sempai.

"Ry-kun."

I turn to her.

"Watch yourself around Lanma… please." She had a look of concern on her eyes.

I answer with a smirk; "No worries, I am strong remember?"

Sempai giggle, "Yes, you are."

With no further a due, I head out. Still sempai's words resonate inside my head… I wonder what did she mean?

Hr

More nightmares… and each time is getting stronger… I feel like my will and energies are getting drained out of me… why is this happening? Is like I no longer have any motivation what so ever… I cannot think straight anymore.

Hr

I feel sluggish; I cannot walk well as I make my way to school. Maybe is my lack of sleep, but I feel like doing nothing. My eyes feel heavy, as if I was dragging them.

"Are you alright?"

I hear someone speak to me. I try to raise my eyes to the person; it looks like the head master's secretary. I try to let her know that everything is ok… but I feel like staggering… then blackness.

Hr

The door opens and the homeroom teacher walks in gaining the attention of everyone.

"Alright students, everyone please be seated. I am going to be taking roll call now. Also it seems that Saotome-kun wont be coming to school today as he collapsed in front of the gate, it's a bit worrisome but he is at the nurse office right now."

Everyone in class began to mumble. Saotome collapsing? Three people in class frowned at the prospect.

Hr

"Yrgh…" I feel myself recovering. I do not know exactly how long I was out.

I try to pry my eyes open but the sudden sharp stab of light made me wince. Slowly my vision begins to adjust and I can see an unfamiliar ceiling. I decided to scan around and it seems that I am on the nurse's office.

I also notices some bunny apples lying in a plate on one of the tables… who? I hear the screen open.

"Are you awake now?"

My eyes move and see Lanma smiling at me as she comes in; "I was so worried sempai when I heard you collapse."

I stared at her for a couple of seconds, then she quickly sets her hand on her cheeks and blush, "Ara, don't stare at me so intense… it makes me blush."

"Why are you doing this?" I find myself ask.

"Huh?" She wonders then smiles, "Because I like you sempai~"

The girl put a seductive smile and began crawling on the bed invading my personal space, "I like you so much… yourself… you body… your… essence… so delicious?"

"Uhm… you're too close…" I smile nervously, "Wait… are you another succubus? Oh great! Curse my luck! Why am I on these kinds of situations?"

This surprised her how ever as she saddles my hip as she straight her self, "Succubus?"

A small dry laugh comes out her mouth, "Oh please sempai, and do not compare me to those lowly bitches."

I narrow my eyes; "Ok… but still, please get off me."

"But sempai~" she whines cutely, "I like you so much~ and I want to show it to you…"

Crawling over my body again, she comes close to my face and went for a kiss. Tenjoh sempai's words suddenly came to my mind and then I pushed Lanma away from me.

"I am sorry, but I can not respond to your feelings… I barely know you."

"Ara…" I see her comment and blush as she sets a hand on her cheek, what? "Oh sempai… you are so bold~" I feel my back shiver as I realized where I pushed her… my hand were on her chest cupping a full feel on where her pillows were supposed to be… wait a sec… flat… too flat…

Then I also realized about something… something feels odd… something that it should not be there… what the hell? I feel myself narrow my eyes as I quickly fetch for her skirt and pull it up.

"Ara! Sempai no ecchi~"

I felt myself grow pale and freeze, as a rod stares back at me…

Hr

A loud bloody scream breaks the silence in Youkai Academy alerting the residents in it.

Hr

Run run! Un for you life Saotome!

I dash around the hallways as hard as I can with Lanma in pursuit!

"Why are you going away sempai?! Let's express out love!"

I turned over my shoulder; "I am sorry but I do not swing that way! You're male!" And even bigger than me god damn it!

"That is no problem~ When there is love, gender matters not!" She cries as she suddenly appears to my side.

"Buck no!" I skid in a corner trying to turn and drift sideways on the sharp turn I took, Lanma then slams into me happily.

"Get off me!" I try to pry her… or him… off as I run. This is a nightmare!

"Don't abandon me sempai! I like you!"

"I told you I do not swing that way!"

hr

The chase went on for several more minutes and now I find my self on the school roof, my back pressed against the fence as Lanma walks closed, hands up in a creepy way as she wiggles his/her fingers and a maniacal grin on her face.

"No where to run sempai~"

"Get away from me! I warn you I will not take responsibility if I retaliate!"

"Retaliate? Why now sempai? I like you~ and I want you all to my self~"

Suddenly, dark energy like miasma came out from her body and began dancing like clouds in a storm around her. I feel my eyes open wide… shit no!

"Submit to me sempai! Your life force will be mine!"

I gritted my teeth and clenched a fist. This bastard will not take me down! With a jump I charged at him and arched a fist back for an attack. However I felt another dizzy spell hit me and made me stagger… crap not now… I feel sluggish again, like this morning.

Lanma gave a sinister giggle and I managed to look at her, although vision is becoming a blur, "I know you are strong sempai… that is why I took my time… night after night I drained your energy through your fear and made you restless with my nightmares…"

"That… was you?"

"I know I can not take you head on so I thought of another way to make you mine." She or he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"What… are you…?"

Her grin grew, "Your worst nightmare…"

Shadows covered her and one could only see her white infernal eyes glow through it, her miasma grew more and then shot at me. I clicked my tongue and tried to jump away but it was too fast. That black miasma surrounded me and began to close in my room.

"God damn it!" I tried to fight back but thing was like smoke, nothing I did mattered. Then I raised my arm as it began to engulf me. I will refuse to die from this!

And then blackness… Inside I can feel my self be floating in a void of darkness… then laughs were heard. All around me Lanma appeared in different forms and shapes laughing at me and calling me sempai and saying I like you.

Bastard! I tried to jump at them but no matter how much I kicked, no matter how much I punched, they all reformed. But I was not going to let myself be defeated! I will survive!

I kept at it, kicking and punching, but all was futile! And then the laugh came stronger, they grew bigger; I took a hold of my head and crawled. Stop! Stop! Make it stop!

Hr

Lanma stood there still, arms set to her sides paralleled to each other as she looks into the sky, an expression of euphoria on her features. Her miasma still throbbing around the area Ryoh used to be, now smaller than before.

"Such a bliss… such energy. And is all mine." She or he chuckled a bit, "Isn't that right, Tengge Sempai?" Lanma turned around and sees Tengee standing a few feet away from him/her; arms folded bellow her breasts.

"For a nightmare horse, you seem not too bright Lanma." Tengge frowns, "You do realize you could get expulsed for what you just did?"

"But what did I do? I do not see anything bad. I just got together with the man I love? It is nothing a succubus can understand as you all are whores."

"And tell me how Nightmare Horses aren't different?"

Lanma frowned.

Tengge continued, "Regardless, you are treating a kohai of mine, let him go."

The miasma settled and the scene shown Ryoh sitting in standing fetal position, hugging his legs, his eyes blank. Lanma walked to him and embraced the boy with affection and caressed his chin with a finger.

"Ain't this beautiful? His expression is so cute." Lanma gives him a kiss in his cheek.

Tengge's eyes opened and then grew in concern, "Ry-kun!"

"He will now be in a trance… and be trapped in an eternal dream, just for me~ isn't this wonderful?" Lanma asked as s/he mocks Tengge.

The older girl of the two frowned, "Lanma let him go! We can not attack humans and you know it!"

"But this is not attacking Sempai~ this is just expressing my love to him. How we will be together. I have not harmed him as you can see."

"Lanma!"

"Why are you so concerned sempai? Is not like you are trying to eat him or anything. Why don't you just let him be with me?"

Tengge stayed quiet.

"Well?"

Tengge sighed, "You are doing this against his will, and he is my kouhai, that is why."

"Are you sure? His essence is delicious and maybe you just want him for your self."

"Doesn't matter to you, one more time Lanma, please let him go."

"Tengge sempai!" Both Lanma and tengge turned to look at the new arrivals. Standing by the stair door were Himegami, Lizzy and Saito. "What is going on?"

"Hey, isn't that Saotome?" Saito spoke pointing at. "What's wrong with him?"

Himegami raised and eyebrow and looked around skeptically, specially how she sees Lanma hugging Saotome, "Did we interrupt anything?"

Tengge smiles warmly back at the girl, "Its ok Himegami, I got this. You guys can go back no worries."

"Oh… ok. Well if you say so." She turned around, "Bye then, see you at the club."

"Hmm… doesn't look like a fight so I am out." Saito follows Himegami down the stairs.

Lizzy looked at her sempai then back at the stairs and back at sempai with concern and worry. After some thoughts, she decided to follow the rich girl down to the club leaving Lanma and Tengge alone once again.

"That was anti-climatic…" Lanma spat.

"I know right? If this was like one of those harem eromangas, they would have jumped in the fight."

"Well now." Lanma looked back and smirked, "You have no ways to stop me anymore."

Tengge glared back and clicked her tongue.

"Maybe she doesn't but we do."

Both girl/boy turned again to another new comers. Tengge and Lanma were surrounded by a group of people wearing black uniforms and a band on the arm.

"The enforcers…" Tengge whispers.

A couple of them made way to someone who began to walk in on scene. A tall young woman with athletic build and navy long hair came close to them. She had her hands behind her back and an air of authority.

"Hatori Lanma, you are under arrest on the charge of assaulting the school's Human sample. You will come with us quietly."

Lanma glared at the other woman.

"I do not accept. He and I are in a relationship I did not cause harm to him nor attacked him!"

The enforcer woman raised an eyebrow and pointed at the state in which Ryoh was in, "I do not see him as 'not harmed'… Release him now and come with us or else."

"This is unfair! I am not doing anything bad! You all are wrong!" Lanma stomped his foot in protest. Then flinched as the enforcer woman glared hard at him.

"Release him or else…"

Lanma greeted her teeth and in a bad way, he lifted the spell off Ryoh. Ryoh reacted as if he had been holding his breath for a long time and began hyperventilating as his senses recover.

"You and you," the enforcer woman pointed at two comrades, "Take him to the infirmary." The two chosen moved and helped Ryoh down. Then the young woman turned to Lanma, "As for you. Come with us quietly."

Tengge observed as The Enforcers took Lanma to their head quarters. Lanma had an annoyed expression but followed nonetheless.

Hr

"So, is Saotome still in his room?" Himegami asks the dorm mother as she, Lizzy and Tengge came to see why he hasn't come out of his room for two days.

Miss natty had a hand on her cheek looking in concern, "Yes, he still inside. I had me worried because he has not come out unless is for eating or bathroom. I get to worry because of what happened."

The girls looked at each other.

Hr

Down in Ryoh's room, the place was dark or with dim lighting. Ryoh was sitting in the middle in a meditation position. The view slowly comes closer to him until it reached his face, then suddenly Ryoh opens his eyes and glares in anger forward.

(No more…)

Hr

Author's notes:

It's been a while. But I had taken my time to work on this since it's not easy to come with different scenarios for original purpose easily… origin stories are hard to do.

Still, thank you for coming back.


	7. S7 Common

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

 **WARNING: This is a concept draft; English IS NOT my first language so you might find some spell errors in it. I made the best I could, given that I do not posses trusted beta testers; and my knowledge of grammar is limited.**

Youkai Academy's Human sample.

By: Hirrayami Othoni

Category: Action/Adventure

Type: Original Novel Story

S7 Common

It happened long ago on the human world. I was just a kid and played with the neighborhood kids like any other kid do at that age. There in the park I met her. She was a really cute kid and we liked the same things, which was talk about martial arts.

Then that day happened…

Power abusive bullies ambushed us and she got harmed the most. I tried to fight them off as hard as I could but I ended up unconscious. I did not know what happened after that but she was not the same anymore. She looked soulless, lifeless… and began following them… as if she were their pet.

I try to reason, to help… but she just…

My family has been in martial arts for generations, I was trained since little but I never took it seriously.

"Old man!" I faced my father, "Train me for real."

My father looked at me as his glasses fogged, "And why the sudden interest?"

"There is no time! Train me!"

"If you do not give me a good reason I won't. This is not a game."

"Fine old man! If you don't then I will do it myself!" Then I ran.

I spent days in the mountains training, remembering the basics and what was told before. All to free her; All for my friend… to get back at those people for what they've done!

But all that was for naught… I still could not beat them. And their treatment got worse. But I did not give up.

Then that day happen…

"It is so tragic…" Mother said, "So young…"

I took by the door shocked, unable to move.

"Police says it was an accident. The poor soul." My father finished.

She died… No… that was no accident… it was suicide…

No more…

My dad was right… this is not a game. There will always be someone stronger, there will be those who abuse power and force others to do things… But I will not be one of those, I will not be one that will let be stepped over… I will not be one to let another victim die, NO MORE!

Not on my watch…

I will be the one… who attacks first and take…

And as I think this… I open the door to the forbidden room in the house and took the secret scrolls guarded in our family for generations.

Days later I stood before those people, evil grins on their faces showing no regret of their actions.

"Well, well… the shrimp has returned? You want to end up like last time?" Their leader spoke.

Hatred… anger… frustration… all those feelings were in my heart.

I opened my eyes and shot them the more intense glare I could muster and their leader frowned.

"You killed her…"

"Who? Our dog? Ha… She just killed her self. She couldn't hold the pressure of being our bitch. We do not need such weaklings. Good she is gone."

"You will pay for this…"

Their leader looked at me with a mock grin, "Really? You could never do anything before, what would now be different?"

Everything went quiet as a red battle aura of anger surrounded me.

I pointed a finger at them and yelled, "DON'T MOVE!"

"W-what?" one of them said in surprise.

"Hey boss, I-I can't move!"

"Wait what? The hell you did brat!"

Not taking any more chances as that surprise effect just last short, I grabbed some gallons of gasoline I brought with from subspace pocket and threw it at them, then took out a ball with an ignition, some kind of fire cracker I made following instructions on the schools and lighted it.

"You guys are too chill… maybe some warm might mellow you down." And then tossed it at them.

The mini bomb exploded, and combined with the gasoline, the effect was too strong, way to strong. Fireball threw me on my bad, but I could hear their screams as they burn in the flames.

"Serves you right you bastards… I may not be able to fight you all directly but this way I can get my revenge." I spat as I watch the inferno blaze.

Martial arts are supposed to use to protect the weak and those who can no protect them selves… it was our family policy… but what about them? Using their skills to hurt the weak? Our family policy doesn't work… so another method is necessary.

I took my phone and called the police and an ambulance. As martial artists that attack, even if it burn them, might not kill them but they will be crippled for life.

As I hear the siren blare as they come close I took the chance to flee from the scene before they arrived.

And from that day on my life changed. I would no longer stay back as a weak little lamb… I became a beast that would fight back and be even to does that do me wrong. I will not let others like her be driven to death, even if I had to use power myself.

Not on my watch.

I became a "delinquent", even to my family disappointment.

Hr

I opened my eyes as I find myself alone in my room on present time after having that flashback as I meditate.

No more…

I feel like glaring to no one in particular. I had spent days meditating so I could have my emotions back on control after being trapped in that mind game that bastard put me through. It will not stay like this…

And with a new resolution, I stood up.

Hr

And we ended up like this…

Currently I am sitting inside the headmaster's office, surrounded by the staff and also my teachers. I glared in anger at them, as I am hold in place, feeling a cobweb on my mind as I think on many things. While listening one of the women giving the report of many property damage around school made by me as I was trying to beat up that cross-dressing freak.

Speaking of, he sat to my side, a few feet away, with a happy expression on her or his face as if all was just a game.

I hate to admit it but that bastard is hard to hit, especially when he turns into that miasma like thing. Not to mention that he is even faster on his feet than even me. Humiliating me like that, I will get him back ten fold!

"I am really disappointed, Saotome-kun." Headmaster spoke as he reads the reports, I could hear disappointment in his voice. "You know, as a human chosen by us, I thought you could give a good sample to the youkai students here but this behavior is no good. You acted no less than one of the youkai here."

"He started it… I want to get back for what he did." I growled.

"Ara, sempai thinks so much of me~"

"Shut up! Just, shut up you!"

Headmaster stood, "Enough." Then he walked to us. "This school is to help youkai co exist with humans after all that has been going on in many years. Not a school to fight or start fighting or snare humans for your own gain." I believe last part was meant for the bastard.

"It is not behavior for civilized people and Saotome-kun, this is not Nerima to bring destruction to school property."

"Well, you should hire better contractors." I spat, but then shut up as the headmaster gave me a glare that sent chills up my spine.

Aono Tsukune did not have a good job. Trying to be a mediator to problematic students was a hard thing to do, especially if they were youkai. After he glared at me he sighed and calmed down.

"I will give appropriate punishment for you both." He spoke, "Saotome-kun you will be rebuilding every wall or thing you broke… under supervision."

Then he turned towards Lanma, "And you will he sent to extra classes on how to behave with humans and help on the cafeteria for a month."

"What?" Lanma protested, "I can not do that! There is horrible stories happening on that kitchen!"

"You can and you will." Aono spoke.

"At least you are not stuck with manual labor… bitch." I spat.

"You are not helping Saotome-kun."

"Tch."

"But headmaster! I did nothing wrong! I was just expressing my love for him!" Lanma spoke, "Although his reaction was not what I expected but it was still a fun game!"

I stop up in anger, "This is not a game! You tried to capture and control me! All of that against my will no less! You think I will take kind to that you crazy cross-dressing freak?!"

"Ouch, too harsh sempai."

"Enough you two!" Everything went quiet as Akashiya Moka took a step in scene. Youkai energy blazing out to show her power and authority, and the superiority of royalty she graces herself with; She had enough of this bickering and like in her youth, wanted to show the beings inferior to her to know their place.

"You problematic children will know your place in school and do as told or else I will personally show you."

"Or what else?" I spoke with a neutral tone. The woman glared at me hard and some of the people in the room became nervous. Aono himself frowned upon the action, "You are going to kick my ass? Ban me? Or expulse me from school?"

I looked at the platinum woman in the eyes, "Do it… I do not care. I did not ask to be here in the first place. You all brought me here."

The vampire woman gritted her teeth but then took a deep breath and calmed down somewhat, she was not a child anymore to stand to their level, "Perhaps in that part you are right. But it does not mean I will let you show such behavior. Perhaps I did the wrong choice… what a disappointment… we thought you could do better."

Somehow… that stabbed me hard.

"If we could calm down a bit please…" headmaster spoke, "This is not the place for another argument." He then turned to me, "But I have say I am too disappointed Saotome-kun, I expected better from you… I do not want you to make me regret the faith I set on you."

Another stab, damn it conscience. I could not say anything back.

"Well, you two will go and do your community service and think on what you did and I hope you two reflect on it. And please no more fights in school or provocation to it." Headmaster finished.

And then, we were dismissed.

Hr

Hu!

Hu!

Doing some training exercises can be tiring if they are too extreme. But that is how I feel right now, finding my self going on a few routines in the school yard close to the forest where I thought no one would see or interrupt me.

Turmoil reins inside me; anger, frustration, and hatred. I try to tire myself with these routines so I can forget once more what I had forgotten so long.

That bastard… really made me relive a memory I wanted to forget… a memory that made me what I am today. A memory of hatred and wanting to just go in a path of destruction.

I could not hold it anymore and let out a scream in anger as I can feel my power burst in a battle aura, and then I jack hammer the ground as hard as I could make cracks at it.

I am not strong… I am not as strong as I thought I was… I was made a fool out of once more; by that cross-dressing bastard no less, and I can't take it! Not anymore! I do not want this feeling anymore.

Power, strength, I trained my self hard not to loose like that again but in the end I am no match fro Psych attacks or things like that… Youkai are not what I thought they would be.

It is the most things I fear… as long as I can hit it with my fist I feel secure… but ghost, phantoms… all that supernatural stuff… I cannot hit them… and makes think on back then.

Sure, there are people stronger than me back home but at least I can do something about it… but not this… I do not want to be in this school anymore.

What am I saying? Shaking my head hard I try to get rid of those thoughts. I am a Saotome, and Saotome never looses! If I cannot beat it, I have to become stronger and find a way to do so.

"You're missing club activities."

I heard someone speak and I snapped off my thoughts and turns towards the intruder with a guard stance.

"Woah There! No need to be hostile!"

My eyes narrow then I relaxed as I realized who it was, "Takahashi sensei…"

Takahashi sensei is the biology teacher in school and our club's advisor. He was hired because of his thesis about monsters and headmaster found him interesting to help in this school even if he is a human like me. Hell some students also found a liking to him as well.

Surprisingly, He is Tenjoh sempai's father. That surprised us all after we learned about it. Especially since their last names is different. So that does make sempai half human, right? Supposedly Sempai's mother is a succubus that Takahashi met while he was working at some school on the human world, and she also is a teacher here… what was her name again? Supposedly Tenjoh sempai is using a different last name because of the certain circumstances that happened to her.

I shook my head as I saw sensei waiting for me with his hand in defense-surrender. I sighed and relaxed my pose, which made him feel at ease.

"I apologize, I do not feel like going." I replied.

Takahashi had his carefree look of always as he looked at me. He then took a cigarette and lighted it, "Would you like to talk about it? We both being human may help a bit… I know I do am your advisor."

I considered my options… should I just talk it out? Or just dismiss him. I know that maybe sensei had good intentions but…

I sat down Indian style and looked at sensei… and then let it go…

Hr

"It is been rough for you huh…" Sensei took a puff, "I am surprised that you weren't arrested."

"Nerima… has a different set of rules given to its… uniqueness… well the ward I am from anyways. Besides they did not die so police mostly took it as another martial arts squabble. And they are not crazy enough to mess with martial artists which is why there are so many power abusers."

"Hmmm…" he thought for a moment. "Do you regret it?"

"No…" he looked at me skeptical, "My only regret is not being able to save her… or save anyone. I am no hero. I understood that… but I also understood that I could make them pay. And then I took action."

I stood back up and dusted my self, "I came to the conclusion that to stop someone from hurting me or anyone I care about again, I should hurt them first."

"You know, this may sound harsh coming from me but I am still you sensei, the path you've taken is not a good one. It will only bring suffering for you and those around you. Hatred births more hatred. And what would you do if someone else comes for you with your same thoughts?"

I looked at him, "That is why I try to be stronger, so I can prepare and survive. I train night and day so I am not defeated."

Sensei sighed and walked closer to me and set a hand on my shoulder, "Listen Saotome… that is no good. It will only corrupt your heart. Also, you are not super human even if you are strong. One day this will get you killed and I worry for that."

"…" What could I say? I could not argue with it…

"Take a look at this school." Takahashi sensei turned so show me the school at the distance, "This school was made so monsters could forget that hatred they had for generations and join in peace with humans so they could survive in modern world."

"And yet, for many years monster still hold a grudge and went rampant, thinking they were superior to everyone else, using power to gain position. And what did that result in? Twenty years ago a massive war erupted and many people died… just like eras before."

He continued, "But what did that brought? More blood shed, more hatred, and more victims. How ever the current head master fought hard to bring peace among our races. Both parties: Japan government, and the youkai high council, managed to reach a middle ground and tried to compromise in many things so the war would stop."

"With that, many monster managed to get into the human world to live normally with the help of guardians assigned to homes until humans were used to them. Now they are allowed to live in human society by themselves and those who goes rogue are dealer with the government special police agents. And same goes with humans who tries to harm them."

He goes on, "Sure there are still grudges here and there and we humans are no far behind on corruption and greed, but we are getting there. That is why this school is still private, it still guarded under the barrier… so monster children come here and live a happy school life and train themselves to integrate in human society without problems."

"Your point?" I asked annoyed.

"That in the end…" he looked back at me with a smile, "Peaceful solutions gives peace to one's soul if one let go of that hatred… and a new morning may rise."

"I am sorry sensei but I cannot accept. That will not help me or anyone I care when someone tried to harm them."

"Well true; I am not saying for you to stop fighting… you can still defend those who can not defend them selves. But do not bring war to people without a good reason, do not go harming others just because you feel anger."

"Even if they deserve it?"

He looked at me and though, "There will be times of exception but the ground point is still the same… why are you so desperate to be strong? Because you do not want to be defeated? Because of power? I find those things childish of a reason to pick fights."

"Martial arts are supposed to help others and protect those who can not protect themselves not to go around picking fights just because…" He raised his hand to stop me when I was about to protest, "Not finished; I know there are people who do not follow this and abuse power but there are better ways to deal with them than just be a bigger power abuser. After all many warriors fought because of wanting to protect someone or something not just because."

"So in other words…" I spoke, "I should not get back at that cross dressing bastard for trying to rape my mind?"

He coughed, "Uhm you should not insult a fellow student… but yes. I mean, the head master is already dealing with it and you also got punished for trying to break the school… the question is: was it worth it?"

"For personal satisfaction, it would have."

I went quiet when he threw me a look of disappointment.

"Ah, fine! I will not try to beat his ass in revenge." I grunted and crossed my arms in annoyance, "But if he comes at me again, I will punch him in the face."

Takahashi sensei sighed, "Well I guess… it is a start." He then looked at me as he finishes his smoke, "Would you now come to club room? I think everyone is waiting for you they haven't seen you in days. I think they might worry."

"No thanks. I'll go back to train some more, I need to think and clear my mind and this is the only way I know how to." I informed as I turn around.

"Well, alright. But remember they are waiting."

"Yeah… and sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Takahashi smiled, "You are welcome. Come talk to me anytime."

I looked back at him and nodded, then turned and headed back into the forest.

Hr

Everyone was in the clubroom doing his or her things. Some were in the computer, other arranging flowers another pulling weights and one last on the window looking outside with a long-distance-like gaze. It has been several days since Saotome Ryoh put foot at the club and Tengge was beginning to think the youth was going to quit and go rogue. That worried her more since she began to have a liking to her underclassman; and he was fun to tease. After that incident, the boy seem to recluse himself and not shown to anyone unless necessary.

A knock on the door and opening noise made everyone turns towards said subject. Coming inside the room was one no other than the boy in question. He had a neutral expression but seems in better condition than last time; although he wore a neutral mast on his face.

"Ry-kun…" Tengge whispred. She had to hold back her urge to jump the boy and tackle him.

"Saotome!" Himegami stood, "Where have you been?! Do you realize how much trouble you had caused for us?! Do you have something to say?!"

Saito stood annoyed, "Shut up Himegami. A man has to do what a man has to do in times of turmoil! And you know what happened." Said girl gritted her teeth but when sat back down quietly with a hump, Saito turns to Ryoh and give him a nod. Said boy nod back in response.

"Ryoh-kun." Ryoh looked down to see Lizzy close to him; she had a cute smile and was holding some flowers in her hands, "Welcome back."

Ryoh's mask broke and he set a hand on top of the smaller girl of the group and pats it for a minute making the girl pout cutely for being treated like a kid. Ryoh's face rose to look at everyone and then, quickly, he snapped his arms together on each side of his body and bowed.

"Everyone! I am sorry! I am sorry for worrying you! I am sorry for missing club activities and for bringing trouble to you all. I know that I am a jerk and an egomaniac. I cannot help it because of circumstances… but still it was not right of me to be this selfish so for that I apologize."

"Ry-kun…" Tengge was surprised.

"Geese, it was about time you realized it." Himegami spat while closing her eyes and folder her arms.

"Himegami!" Tengge protested.

"I am not finished. He should apologize. Especially for worrying us like that; we are club members, so we should help each other."

"Says the one who hated his guts…" Saito spoke under his breath earning an evil glare from said princess.

"So!" She continued, "You have to work extra hard to make it up to us, got it?" Himegami 'hump' again as she looks another way as she says this and then opened one eye to look at Ryoh slightly with a feint flush on her cheeks.

"Yes! I will do. Once after I finish my punishment!" Ryoh spoke firmly, still in his bow.

"Good then." The rich girl finished.

"Ry-kyun~" Tengge could not hold it anymore and glomped the boy as hard as she could pressing her breasts against him making him blush and almost nosebleed; "I am happy you are back. I thought you were going to leave~ You got me so worried."

"Uhm… tenjoh sempai… too close…"

"Oh, don't mind, don't mind."

"Hey!" Himegami stood, "Illicit! Quit it! Let him go, you are making a perverted act and I will not allow it sempai!"

"Oh shush, I am happy Ry-kun is back, don't you see? I am just expressing it!"

"There are other ways!" Himegami protested, "Stop doing so vulgar things!"

Ryoh watched as both girls continued their bickering but then a flashlight crossed his mind; then he grabbed Tengge in his arms and moved her out of the way from harm as a fist sail through.

"Hey Cliché, what the hell?!"

Saito looked to his side at them, "Huh, I missed. And here I thought you grew rusty."

"That is not the point, you almost…" Ryoh stopped as he felt something was wrong…

paffu…

"Paffu?"

"Ara, Ry-kun is so bold. If you wanted a feel you could just have asked."

Ryoh screamed, a 'manly scream' as he realized he was groping Tengge and let her go as if she was hot (literally).

"Hey!" Himegami stood once more and pointed at them, "Saotome you perv! How dare you!" her anger exploded in a blaze of fire.

"Oii Ojou! It was not on purpose!"

"Yeah right as if I am going to believe someone like you!" She spat.

"I would not mind him groping me any time he wants~ Unlike some virgin stick in the mid."

"Tenjoh sempai you are not helping."

"I am not a stick in the mud!" Himegami's blaze grew.

"Ryoh-kun… pervert…" Lizzy added, which was a like a stab for the human boy as she gave him a look of disappointment.

"Wait, its not…"

"Saotome! Fight me!" Saito charged once more.

"Cliché, NOT the time- woah!"

"I do not care, I waited so long so fight me!" Saito cried and charged again.

And so, activities in the club resumed and the daily routines returned. Saotome Ryoh, for the rest of the moth, had to work on the school to repair the destruction he did, but his club mates sometimes helped him to ease the burden.

Hr

And in another side of school, Hatori Lanma stood on lunch duty waiting for lunchtime, dressed as a lunch lady.

"Whaaaa! This is so boring! Someone save me~"

Fade black.

Hr

Author's Notes:

I decided to make some changes in this story. This story is not going on the same path I started with and I cannot see it in the same light as I originally thought. That is why I decided to change the title. Because it I do not feel it is the same as the concept idea I thought about. Originally the thought started as an idea parody-like from shomin sample but using a human that could survive in a monster school; but things has changed a lot.

I am thinking on revising the chapters 1-6 and adjust it accordingly to the changes I am doing.

Also, I decided to change the club's advisor from takahata to takahashi for reasons soon to be shown… and would make sense.

Also, in the end, after I do all the revising… I decided that perhaps I should move this series to the cross-over section given that it is borrowing too many elements from other series and is no longer 100% Pure R+V.

This is all I have to say, Thank you for coming until now. Please have a good day.


End file.
